KTF/A
Abd: Abd kelimesinin en genel mânâsı, ibadet ve kulluktur. * "Ubûdet" ve "Abed" masdarlanndan gelir. *"Abîd" ve "Ma'bûd" vasıflarını da kapsar. Ubûdet , ubudiyet ibadet , kulluk ve itaat mânâsına gelir ki, "ubd", ehassı (en dar anlamda) ibadet, eammı (en geniş anlamda) kulluktur. *"Ubûdet" Arap dilinde tezellül (aşağılama) mânâsına gelir. Ubudiyet, alçalmayı açığa vurma, ibadet de bunun daha kuvvetlisi olarak tevazu, alçak gönüllülük ve saygının en son derecesidir. *Bu nedenle müfessirlerin çoğu bunu tevazu tevazu ve alçak gönüllülüğün; son sınırı olarak tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu da sebebini sormadan tam itaat mânâsına gelir. Ebû Hayyân , ibadetin her şeyden soyutlanarak Allah'a yönelme manasında olduğunu nakleder. Aynı şekilde Kamus 'u şerh edene göre de ibadet, hırs ve gadap mânâlarına gelen "abed " maddesindendir. *'İbadet, Allah'ın razı olduğu şeyi yapmak, ubudiyet (kulluk) ise Allah'ın yaptığına razı olmak diye tefsir edilmiştir'. Şeriat dilinde ibadet, niyete bağlı olarak yapılmasında sevap olan ve Allah'a yakınlaşmayı ifade eden özel bir itattir. İtaat , niyete bağlı olsun olmasın veya kimin için yapıldığı bilinsin bilinmesin yapılması hayırlı olan işi/ameli yapmaktır. *Kur'ân okumak, infak etmek, sadaka vermek, vakıf yapmak veya benzeri işler, niyete bağlı olmayan ameller olarak yapılan işler bir itaat ve Allah'a yakınlaşmadır ama şer'î anlamda bir ibadet değildir. Şer' î anlamda ibadet, insanın ruh ve bedeniyle içi ve dışıyla şuurlu bir şekilde yalnızca Allah için yapılan bir itaat ve yakınlaşmadır. Abede : Fatiha: ’de “na'budu” kelimesinin kökü “abede”dir. İbadet, ubudiyyet, âbid ve ma'bûd kelimeleri de ondan türemiştir. *Emrini tutmak, ibadet etmek, tapınmak, çok muhterem tutmak, perestiş etmek, köle etmek, esir etmek, boyun eğdirmek, tâbi kılmak, hükmü altına almak, ıslah etmek, tekamül ettirmek, ilerletmek, işe yarar hale getirmek, muteber hale getirmek, kendini vermek manalarına gelmektedir. *“Abede” kavramının Kur'an'da çeşitli manaları olup bunları şöyle sıralayabiliriz: 1 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (6386) 1- Bilmek *“Ben cinleri ve insanları sadece bana kulluk etsinler diye yarattım.” 2 Zariyat: 51/56. Hâzin bu ayette geçen (liya'budûni ) kelimesine, (liya'rifûnî =beni bilsinler) manasını vermektedir. Çünkü Allah, cin ve insanları yaratmasaydı, O'nun varlığı bilinmeyecekti. Böylece Hâzin , Allah'a ibadeti bilgiye dayandırmakta veya bilgi ile kulluğu aynîleştirmektedir. Ona göre kulluk, bilmek demektir. Muhammed Esed de aynı fikri savunmaktadır. Ona göre, bütün akıl sahibi varlıkların yaratılmasındaki temel amaç, onların Allah'ın varlığını tanımaları ve bundan dolayı kendi var oluşlarını bilinçli olarak O'nun iradesi ve planı ile uyumlu hale getirme isteği duymalarıdır.Işıe bu iki aşamalı tanıma ve isteme kavramlarıdır ki, Kur'an'ın "kulluk " olarak tanımladığı şeye derin anlamını verir.3 Muhammed Esed, Kur'ân Mesajı, III/1072, 38. dipnot.143 2- Birlemek *İbn Abbas 'a göre Kur'an'da ibadet kavramı, birlemek anlamına gelmektedir.4Nesefî , Zariyat : 51/56' ''Tevhid inancı olmadan (Allah birlenmeden) kulluk yerine getirilemez. Nesefî de İbn Abbas'ın görüşünü naklederek, tevhid ile abd kavrammı birleştirmektedir. Hâzin ile Nesefî 'nin görüşlerini bir araya getirirsek şöyle bir sonuca varabiliriz: Bilgiden kalkan ve tevhidde konaklayarak insanı Allah 'a yaklaştıran gönül oluşumuna, kulluk denmektedir. Demek ki kulluk için birlemek, birlemek için de bilmek gerekiyor. '''3- İtaat Etmek' *Ibn Abbas “ya'budu ” kelimesine “yutî'u ” manasını vermektedir. Kulluk yapabilmek için itaat şarttır. İtaat edilmeyen varlığa kulluk edilmiş olmaz. *Demek ki insanlar ve cinler, Allah'ı bilmek, birlemek ve itaat etmek için yaratılmışlardır. Bilgi, insanının uğruna yaratıldığı bir değerdir. Var olmanın temelinde sadece Allah'a ibadet etmek vardır. Bilgisiz, tevhidsiz ibadetin bir şeye yaramayacağı da bir gerçektir. 4- İbadet Etmek *“Abede ”, dini Allah'a has kılarak yapıldığında ibadet, Allah dışında bir varlığa yapıldığında ise 'şirk' olduğu için tapınmak'ta. Fatiha: 1/5 'teki “iyyâke na'budu =yalnız sana ibadet ederiz” ifadesi, başka ayetlerde şöyle geçmektedir: *“Allah size kendisinden başkasına ibadet etmemenizi emretmiştir.”5 'Yusuf: 12/40 *“Rabbin, sadece kendisine kulluk etmenizi emretti.”6İsra: 17/23 Abese : Abese, yüzünü ekşitti, buruşturdu, demektir. *Abese, "abs " ve "ubus ", huzursuzluktan yüz burkulması anlamındadır. Yüzü ekşimek, burun kıvırmak, çehre dürülmek olarak da tabir olunur, Kâmûs şarihinin beyanına göre müteaddi (geçişli) olarak da kullanılır ki, yüz ekşitmek, surat etmek, surat asmak, çehreye dürmek, kaşını çatmak tabirleriyle ifade edilir. *Lâzım olarak "Abese vechehu " denilir. "Yüzü ekşidi" demek olur. *Müteaddi olarak da "vech "in nasbıyla yüzünü ekşitti demek olur. Bizim buna ekşime veya ekşitme dememiz pek ekşi veya buruk bir şey yenildiği zaman yüzü buruşturması nedeniyledir. *Genellikle "yüzü ekşidi" denilirse de, yerine göre sadece''' "ekşidi"' denilmekle aynı mana ifade edilmiş olur.' "Falan gelince, falan ekşidi" denilirse, yüzü ekşidiği, onun gelmesinden hoşlanmadığı anlaşılır. Burada da böyle bir yüz zikredilmeyerek "Abese "' buyurulmuştur. Yani hoşlanmadı, ekşidi demektir. Abkarî : '''Abkarî, türlü nakışları olan halı mânâsmdaki "Abkariyetun " kelimesinin çoğuludur'. *Ferrâ şöyle der: Abkarî, kalın halılar demektir. Ebû Ubeyd *Ebû Ubeyd de şöyle der: Nakışlı olan her elbise, Araplara göre abkarîdir. Abkarî, nakış yapılan yere, (yani Abkar'a) mensup demektir. *Ebussuûd ve bazı müfessirlerin beyanına göre Abkar, Arab'ın batıl inancına göre bir cin bölgesinin, beldesinin ismidir. Arablar, yabana, acaib gördükleri her şeyi ona nisbetle tasvif ederek "Abkarî " derler. *Mecmu'u'l-Buldân'da şu açıklama vardır. "Abkar " dolu, yani buluttan inen donmuş sudur. Ayrıca demişlerdir ki, cinnin oturduğu yerdir. Meselde "Keennehum cini abkar" denilir. *Merrarı Adevî şöyle demiştir."Tanıdın mı Tibrak ile Abkar'ın Şessa vadisi arasındaki yurdu? Yoksa inkar mı ediyorsun." *A'şa da şöyle demiş;"Olgunlar ve gençler olarak Abkar 'ın Cinleri gibidirler." *Zu'r-Rumme şöyle der: Hattâ, yüksek yerlerde bulunan bahçelere, sanki azamet ve ululuk, Abkar nakısından elbise giydirmiştir.7''Bahr, 8/186'' *İmru'1-Kays ise şöyle demiş; "Kum taneciklerinin uçuşmaları esnasında çıkardıkları ses, Abkar'da sayılan paraların çıkardıkları ses gibidir." *Kuseyyir de şöyle demiştir; "Sanki onlar Abkar 'da siyah vahşi cinler gibidirler. Bir şeye yöneldiklerinde onu kaçırmazlardı." Bu beyitlerin izahında demişlerdir ki: *"Abkar " Yemen topraklarındadır. Bu göstermektedir ki orası, kuyumcularıyla meşhur olmuş özel bir bölgenin adıdır. Kuyumcuları olduğuna göre buranın bir yerleşim bölgesi olması gerekir. Galiba burası zamanla harab olmuş, eski bir yerleşim bölgesi imiş. Nakışlı kumaşlar buraya nisbet olunurmuş. Sonra tanınmaz olunca, burayı cinne nisbet etmeye başlamışlardır. *Neseb bilginleri, "Enmar İbnu Erraş , Büceyle binti Sa'b ile evledi. O da Sa'd' ı doğurdu ona "Abkar " '''lakabı verildi. Çünkü Cezire 'de "Abkar" denilen bir yer üzerinde doğmuştur. Orada alaca kumaş yapılırdı", diye nakletmişlerdir. *Ayrıca, Yemame bölgesinde bir yerin adının da "Abkar " olduğu ifade edilmiştir. *Abkar 'ı cin arazisi, bölgesi diye izah edenler, bu izahlarını Zuheyr 'in şu beytine isnad etmişlerdir. *"Cimridir o, onun üzerinde Abkar cinni vardır. *Onlar, bir gün istediklerini elde ederlerse yücelmeye layıktırlar." *Bazıları, "Abkarî "nin aslı, vasfına hırsla yönelinen, her şeye sıfattır demişlerdir. Abkar'da döşeme ve diğer nakışları yapılırdı. Onun için her şey Abkar 'a nisbet edildi. Mücahid, "Abkarî , ipek kumaş"; Katade, "halı , kilim "; Sa'îd bin Cubeyr de "antika eşyadır " dedi. *Bir bölgeye nisbet etmediler, isim yaptılar. 8'Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 40-41. (4695)'' A'caz : A'caz, birşeyden geriye kalan mânâsına gelen kelimesinin çoğuludur. A'cemî : A'cemî, Arap olmayanın dili. *A'cemî9,Fussilet: 41/44 "Acem " cinsine mensup olan demektir. Acem, Arablar'ın dışındakiler için kullanılır. Türk , Fars , Hindli , Avrupalı vs. hangi cinsten olursa olsun fasih olmayan,' iyi söyleyemeyen, gerek tutukluktan, gerek dilinin yabancı olmasından dolayı, dediği anlaşılmayana "a'cemî" denir'. Biz bunu her hususta genelleştirerek "acemî" deriz. A'cem de aynı manadadır. *Onun için "a'cemî"nin "ya"'sı, nisbet mi mübalağa mı diye tartışılmıştır. Ancak Kâmûs' un işaret ettiği gibi, '"acem " ayrıca Arab olmayana da denilir. Tekili ve çoğulu beraberdir.' "Raculun ve kavmun e'cam "' denilir. "Arab değil" demek olur. Şu halde''' "a'cemî "' nisbet olarak Arab'ın dışında olan' "acemî "' manasına da gelebilecektir. *Nitekim Fussilet : 41/44 . ayette de' "a'cemî",''' "Arab olmayan, Arapça olmayan" olarak tefsir edilmiştir. 10Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 41. (4211-42 Adem : Âdem11Bakara: 2/31 isminin "udme "den veya "edimi arz"dan türemiş, "ef'alü " vezninden Arapça bir kelime olduğu rivayet olunuyorsa da, a'cemî yani Arapça olmayan "faalû " vezninde bir kelime olduğu da ifade ediliyor. ' *Acem bir kelime olduğu tercih ediliyor. Zemahşerî, Beyzavî, Ebussuud gibi araştırmacıların tercihi bu yöndedir. *İmam Şa'bî bunun "azer " ve "a'zar " gibi İbranice bîr kelime olduğunu, Süryanice 'de "adem " kelimesinin toprak demek olduğunu söylemiştir. *Bazıları da bu kelimenin aslının "hâtem " vezninde Süryanice olduğunu iddia etmişlerdir. Böylece dilimizdeki "adam " kullanımı aslına daha yakın olur. *Eğer bu kelime Arapça ise, alemiyet/özel isim ve fiil vezninde olmasından dolayı; Arapça değil ise, alemiyet (özel isim) ve ucme (aslı Arapça olmayan) kelimelerden olduğundan dolayı gayri munsarif (cer ve tenvin kabul etmeyen) bir kelimedir, denilmiştir. Her iki halde de bir cins ismi olmayıp alem ismi (özel isim) olduğu muhakkaktır. *Adem , beşer , insan gibi cins isim makamında kullanılacak olursa çoğulu "avâdim " gelir ve o zaman çoğulu gayri munsarif olursa tekili, munsarif olur ve '"raeytü admen" demek gerekir ki, "ademiyyen " (ferden min benî adem) demektir. Doğrusu hariçte her cins isim, başlangıçta bir ismi alemin (özel ismin) genellemesidir. Vahid (tek), çoğa önceliklidir. *Arapça 'dan başka, İbranî ve Süryanice 'de de bu ismin çeşitli lehçelerinin mevcut olduğu anlaşılıyor. Sabie 'de (Sabii dilinde) "[azimun ]" isminin Arapça olmadığı halde bu isim ile bir alakası görünüyor. Bununla birlikte "Ebu'l-beşer " (insanın babası)in çeşitli dillerde, başka başka isimlerle ifade edildiği de naklediliyor. *Şe’ristanî'nin el-Milel ve'n-Nihal 'deki beyanına göre, Mecusîler'den Kuyumresiye grubu, "Kuyumers Âdem 'dir" derler. Kuyumers 'in Âdem olduğu Hind ve Acem tarihlerinde de mevcuttur. Fakat bazı tarihçiler buna karşı çıkmışlardır. İbni Esîr de Kâmil'inde, "Mecusîlerin Kuyumers dediği Hz. Âdem 'dir" diye zikreder. En doğrusu Âdem isminin, insanlığın ilk lisanına ait bir kelime olduğunu söylemektir. 12Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 42-43. (315-316) Âdin El-Ûlâ : *Âdin el-ûlâ13'' Necm : 53/50'' , eski Âd kavmi demektir. Nûh kavminden sonra helak edilen Hûd kavmidir. Bu anlamda buna ûla denilmesi, sonraki kavimlere göre olup, öteden beri gelen kıdemli Âd demek olur. Bazıları "Âdi el-ûlâ "nın birinci Âd olduğundan Âdin el-uhrâ' nın mukabili olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Açık olan da budur. "Âdin el-uhrâ" hakkında ihtilaf edilmiştir. *Zemahşerî, "Âdin el-ûlâ " Hüd kavmi Hûd kavmi, "Âdin el-uhrâ " İrem 'dir demiştir. Lakin "İrem " de helak edilmiş olduğu için, buradaki "ûla " tahsisinin bir yararı görülmez. Başka iddialar da vardır. Şu halde "Âdin el-ûlâ " Hz. Hûd 'a iman etmeyip eski hallerinde ve inkarlarında diretip helak olanlardır. "Âdin el-uhrâ " da Âdi Hûd 'dan iman edenlerdir, demek olur. Bu mana, Semûd 'da ve diğerlerinde de vardır. 14''mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 43. (4613)'' Âdiyât: Âdiyât, hızla koşmak, seğirtmek mânâsına, "adv"den ismi fail cem'i müennesi salimdir. ' *Dolayısıyla at, deve gibi tüm koşan hayvanlara denir. *Kâmûs 'un beyanına göre "adiv " maddesi, tecavüz mânâsına da gelir. Yürüyüşle ilgili olarak kullanıldığında, koşmak, seğirtmek tabir olunur.Kalbî olarak kullanıldığında ise adavet ve muadit , yani düşmanlık tabir olunur. *Bazan da mekan ili ilgili olarak kullanılır o zaman da "adva " yani sirayet/yayılma/geçme/intikal tabir olunur. "Âdiye " daima savaşta koşan, hücum eden demektir. "Adiyy " ifadesinin, piyade ler için "âdiye " ifadesinin de süvariler için olduğu ifade edilmiştir. Adl : ''. '''Adl, fidye demektir. *Kesre ile (ıdl ) şeklinde okunursa benzer ve denk manâsına gelir. Araplar, birşeyin benzer ve misline ıdl ve adîl derler. Adl , her şeyi mertebesine (vadh ), hakkı yerine koymaktır. Bağy 'in -başka bir deyişle cevrü zulmün - zıddıdır. Adil , insaf , hakkaniyet ve istikamet mefhumları*nı tazammun eden bir denkleştirmedir ki terazinin dili gibi ifrat ve tefrit beyninde (arasında) bir tevhid noktası ve istikameti olarak iki tarafında da muadele (denge) denilen bir muvazenet /eşitlik ifade eder. *Bundan dolayı adalete mizan da denilir. "Kur'ân'la birikte mizanı indirdik.." âyetinde olduğu gibi adlin başı veya adl : tevhiddir. 16'' Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 43-44. (3117)'' *Adl 17Nahl: 16/90:Adl18 Nahl: 1[[6/90 ]], cahiliye Araplarının bir adetidir. Bir adamın bir yakını öldüğünde, kalan karısının ve çadırının üstüne elbisesini atıp "kendisine varis olduğum gibi karısına da varis olacağım" dermiş. Böyle dediği için o kadın hakkında herkesten fazla söz sahibi olurmuş. *Dilerse onunla yeni bir mehir vermeden evlenir, dilerse bir başkasıyla evlendirir, mehirini alır kadına hiçbir şey vermeyebilirmiş. İsterse ölen kocasından alacağı olan mehirden vazgeçirmek için''' "adl " yapar, yani hem kendisi onunla evlenmez hem de başkasıyla da evlenmesine izin vermezmiş. *Kadın kocası öldükten hemen sonra üzerine aba atılmadan akrabalarının yanına gidebilirse kendine sahip olabilirmiş. Kadınlar her şart ve durumda mağdur edilirlermiş. İşte Kur'ân bu geleneğin yanlışlığını ve helal olmadığını ortaya koymuştur. 19Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 44. (1319) Âfâk: '''Âfâk , göklerin ve yerin köşe ve bucaklarıdır. Afüv: Afüv20Bakara: 2/219, bazan çoğalmak, fazlalaşmak anlamına gelir. *"Afe'n ]] -nebâte " deyimi otlar yeşerip çoğaldı demektir. "Sana ne infak edeceklerini soruyorlar? De ki: Sizi sıkmayanı (ulu '1-afv )"21Bakara: 2/219 âyetinde de "afv " fazla manasına gelmektedir. *Yine Kâmûs'ta, "âfeti'l -ibilü'l -mer'a " denilir ki "tenâvelethu karîben " demektir, yani hayvan mer'ayı yakından otladı, uzağa gitmeden, yakından bol bol yedi demek olur. *Buradan da anlaşılacağı gibi, "afv ", bolluk anlamına da gelir. *"Afüv " ayrıca, diyet , karşılık, affetmek, vazgeçmek, indirim yapmak anlamına da gelir. Özellikle, Bakara Sûresi 179. ayette geçtiği gibi, birinci dereceden yakınları öldürülen kişilerin istedikleri diyet, kan, can parası anlamında kullanılır. 22 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 44-45. (2218-2219, 604) Ağlâl : Ağlâl, bukağılar, kelepçeler demektir. *Eli boyuna bağlayan bukağı, kelepçe mânâsına gelen "Ğull " kelimesinin çoğuludur. *Bahir ’de, ğull: unf (şiddet, sertlik), tazyik, ta'zib , esaret mânâsı ile boyunu ihata eden (çevreleyen) ve boyun ile beraber iki veya bir eli de bağlayandır, denilir. *Râgıb da, a'zayı ortasına alan bağdır. Bazıları da [ta'zib ] ve şiddet için eli boyuna bağlayan bağdır demişlerdir. *Kâmûs ]] mütercimi de, mahkûm ve delilerin boynuna geçirdikleri demir toka ve laleye denilir demiştir. *Kısacası ğull: kelepçe ve lâle şeklindeki demir bağlardır. Bunların mecaz (istiare) olduğunu söyleyenler de vardır. Onlara göre iman etmelerine engel olan bağlardır. 23 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 45. (4009) Ah : İhâ', altı şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Ana-baba-bir, ya da ana-bir, yahut baba-bir kardeş *"Nefsi onu (Adem'in oğlunu), kardeşini (ana-baba-bir kardeşini) katletmeye sevketti." 24'' Mâide: 5/30'' *"...kardeşimin (ana-baba-bir kardeşimin) cesedini gömemedim." 25Mâide: 5/31 *"Erkek yahut kızkardeşi varsa..." 26Nisâ: 4/12 2. Nesebte kardeşlik (neseb birliği, kavimdaşlık) *"Ad'a da-, kardeşleri (soydaşları/kavimdaşları) Hûd 'u gönderdik." 27 Hûd: 11/50 *Hûd onların, ne dînde kardeşi, ne de ana-baba-bir, baba-bir, ana-bir kardeşleri idi; fakat neseb /soy itibariyle onlarla kardeşti: kavimdaştı. *"Medyen 'e de kardeşleri (soydaşları/kavimdaşları) Şu'ayb 'ı gönderdik." 28'' A'râf : 7/85 ; Hûd : 11/84 ; Ankebût : 29/36'' *Şu'ayb , onlarla ne dînde kardeş, ne de ana-baba-bir, baba-bir, ana-bir kardeş idi; fakat neseb /soy itibariyle onlarla kardeşti. *"Hani kardeşleri Nûh onlara, 'İttika etmez misiniz?' demişti."29Şu'arâ: 26/106 *"Hani kardeşleri Hûd onlara, 'îttika etmez mi*siniz?' demişti."30Şu'arâ: 26/124 *"Hani kardeşleri Salih onlara, ‘îttika etm,ez misiniz?’ demişti." 31Şu'arâ: 26/142 *"Hani kardeşleri Lût onlara, 'İttika etmez misiniz?' demişti." 32Şu'arâ: 26/161 3. Dînde kardeşlik ve şirkte velilik ''' *"Kardeşleri (dînde ve şirkte velayet hususunda kâfirlerden şeytanların kardeşleri) ise onları ğayy' da bırakırlar."33 A'râf: 7/202 *"Çünkü saçıp savuranlar, (dîn ve velayet hususunda) şeytanların kardeşleridir." 34İsrâ: 17/27 '''4. İslâm dîninde ve velayet hususunda kardeşli *"(İslâm dîninde ve velayet hususunda).Ancak mü'minler kardeştir " 35 Hucurât: 49/10 5. Arkadaş *"Bu benim kardeşimdir (arkadaşımdır). Onun doksan dokuz koyunu var." 36 Sâd: 38/23 *"Sizden biriniz ölmüş kardeşinin (arkadaşının) etini yemeyi sever mi?" 37Hucurât: 49/12 6. Sevgi ve muhabbette kardeşlik *"(Birbirlerine besledikleri sevgi ve muhabbet itibariyle) kardeşler olarak sedirler üzerinde karşılıklı otururlar."38Hicr: 15/47 Ahbâr : Ahbâr39 Maide : 5/44, "ha"nın kesri veya fethi ile "hıbr" kelimesinin Çoğuludur. *Tahbir (haber verme), tahsin (güzelleştirmek, takdir etmek) mânâsına " hıbır "dan türemiş ve mürekkep demek olan "hıbr" ile de ilişkili olarak ilm-i tahbir ; yani yazıp/çizen, güzelleştirip süsleyen veya yazma ve anlatma yoluyla tesbit ve devam ettirmeye çalışan, yahut güzel kalem sahibi, güzel şeyleri toplayıp, devam ettirmeye çalışan yüksek alimler demektir. ''' *Bu mânâ ile Yahudi alimlerine "ahbar " denilmiştir. Bu deyim daha çok Yahudi fakihleri için kullanılır. 40 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 45. (1689-1670, 2511) Ahd /Ahid: '''Ahd, insanın başkasına verdiği teminattır. ilâ harf-i ceri ile kullanıldığında "tavsiye etmek" manasına gelir.'. *Ahd ve ahid , lügatte bir şeyi halden hale döndürüp, saklayıp korumaktır. Böyle zorunlu olarak korunması istenen belgelere de "ahid" ismi verilir. *Bu itibar ile "ahid " ve "akid " eş anlamlı iki kelime gibi görünseler de, "akid " kelimesi "misak" / yemin anlamından daha ziyade ahkâm, yani hükmi bir mana ifade eder. Ahdan: Ahdân, "haden"in çoğuludur. "ttihâzı ahdân " (tasarlayarak düşünerek) gizli dost tutmak demektir. *Cahiliye devrinde iki çeşit zina olduğu rivayet edilir. *Birisi umuma karşı, açıktan yapılan zina, diğeri de birini dost tutarak gizlice, toplumdan saklanarak yapılan zina idi... Ve bunlar çoğunlukla cariyelerle yapılırdı. İslâm geldikten sonra bunlar da dahil olmak üzere bütün zina türlerini yasaklamıştır. Ahidnâ: Emrettik ve vahyettik demektir. Âhır: Âhır , varlıklar yok olduktan sonra kalan demektir. Âhiret: Âhiret, "âhir" sıfatının müennesidir. Son ve sonraki mânâsına sıfat olarak kullanılır. *İslâm literatüründe ise "[dâr ]-i âhire ]" (son ev) ve "[hayat-ı âhire ]" (sonraki hayat) ve "neş'et -i âhire " (son çıkma) terkiplerinin hafifletilmişi olarak isim olmuştur. Karşıtı olan dünya da böyledir. Âhiret kâh dünya, kâh ulâ (yüce, şanlı) karşılığı olarak da kullanılır. 41Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46. (199) *Âhiret , evvelin mukabili ve "son" manasındaki ahirin müennesi olup Kur'ân 'da 110 âyette geçer. Ahir , evvelin aksidir. Bunun yirmi altısında müzekker , ve '[el -yevm ]' kelimesine sıfat şeklinde 'el-yevmu'1-âhir ' (son gün), dokuzunda dâr ile sıfat veya isim tamlaması halinde, 'ed -dâru '1-âhire ' (son ikamet mahalli , sonraki yurt ). Bir diğer âyette 'en-neş'etu'l-âhire ' (ikinci yaratılış) tarzında, 50 yerde de dünya ile (ikisinde dünya manasındaki 'ulâ ile) mukabele edilmiş olarak zikredilir.42Aydın a.g.e., s. 156; krş. Topaloğlu, Bekir, "Ahiret" mad., T.D.V.İ.A. İst., 1998, 1, 543. *Câhiliye dönemi şiirlerinde, ahiret inancının işlendiği bazı beyitler nakledilmiştir. Bunlardan birisi Zubeyr b. Ebi Sülmâ 'ya aittir. O, şöyle der: *"İçinizde olanı Allah'tan gizlemeyin, ne kadar gizleseniz Allah onu bilir, (yaptığınız işin cezası) ertelenir bir kitaba konulur. Ya hesap gününe saklanır veya hesabı çabuk görülür, hemen intikam alınır."43 Zuheyr, a.g.e., s. 18 *Görüldüğü gibi burada işlenilen "ahiret " inancı Kur'ân'ın getirdiği ahiret inancıyla aynıdır. *İkinci olarak 'ahiret ' mefhumunu el-Musellem b. Reyyâh 'ın şu beytinde görmekteyiz: *"Ben elimde olan malımı, dünya ve ahirete faydalı olarak taksim ettim."44 Ebû Temmam, a.g.e., II, 304 *Bu beyitteki malı dağıtma, İslâm'daki sadaka anlayışına ne kadar benzemektedir. *Bu iki beyitten de anlaşılıyor ki ahiret, ikinci bir hayat ve hesap yeri olarak câhiliye döneminde bazı çevrelerce biliniyordu. Ancak gerçekten, Kur'ân'ın "ahiret " mefhumuna kazandırdığı mana biliniyor muydu? Şayet biliniyor idiyse, bu inancın detayları nelerdi? Zira Kur'ân , Arapların ahiret inançlarıyla ilgili köklü değişiklikler getirmiştir.45 Âhiret , beş şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Kıyamet /kalkış ' *"Muhakkak ki âhirete (Kıyamet Günü'nde ölümden sonra dirilişe) îmân etmeyenler, caddeden sapmaktadırlar." 46''Geniş bilgi için bkz. Topaloğlu, a.g.m., a.y. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 135-137. *"Âhiret ve evvel (dünya ve âhiret , başlangıç ve son) elbet Bizimdir." 47Mü'minûn: 23/74 '2. Cennet ' *"Andolsun ki onlar onu satın alan kimsenin âhirette bir payı (cennetten bir nasibi) olmadığını biliyorlardı."48Bakara: 2/102 *"Onlardan bazıları, "Rabbimiz bize dünyada ver!" derler. Böylelerinin âhirette payı yoktur. " .49Bakara: 2/200 *"Rabbinin indinde âhiret muttakiler içindir." 50 Zuhruf: 43/35 *"İşte o âhiret yurdu (cennet) var ya, Biz onu yeryüzünde ululuk /yücelik irade etmeyenlere ayırdık." 51Kasas: 28/83 *"Âhirette (cennette) onun nasibi yoktur." 52Şûrâ: 42/20 '''3. Cehennem *"Ahiretten (cehennem azabından) çekinen ve Rabbinin rahmetini uman..." 53[''[[Zümer]: 39/9 4. Kabir *"Allah îmân edenlere dünya hayatta ve âhirette (kabirde Münker -Nekir 'in sorgulayacağı vakitte) 54 Ayetteki âhiret'in kabre ve kabirdeki münker-nekir sorgusuna delâlet ettiğini gösteren en ufak bir işaret bile yoktur. Bu, kendi fikrini Kur'ân'a yüklemekten başka birşey değildir. (Redaktör ) sabit söz üzere sebat verir." 55[[İbrâhîm: 14/27]] 5. Ahır (son/sonuncu) *"Biz bunu âhiret millette (son millette, dînde, İsa 'nın milletinde -ki o, Nebi 'den (a.s) önceki ümmetlere gelen milletlerin sonuncusu idi) işitmedik." 56Sâd: 38/7 *"Derken âhiret va'di (sonuncusunun vakti: kendilerine va'd ettiği iki azâbtan sonuncusunun vakti) geldiğinde..."57İsrâ: 17/7 .Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 402-'' Ahkab: 'Ahkâb 58Nebe: 78/23 , Kehf: 18/60, "hukub"un çoğuludur. "Hukub " tetabu ' ve tevali mânâsını tezammun ederek karn , asır gibi alettevali bir çok seneleri ihtiva eden bir devir demektir. ' *Seksen küsur yıl diye meşhur olmuştur. Bir rivayete göre, yirmi dokuz bin yıla karşılık geldiği ifade edilmiştir. 59 ''Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46. (5542) 'Ahkâf :' Ahkâf , uzun ve eğri büğrü, yüksekçe kum yığını demek olan "hıkf "ın çoğuludur. *Âd kavminin uyarılması sırasında bulundukları bölgeye, oturdukları, yerleşik oldukları mevkîye''' "ahkâf " denilirdi. Bazı rivayetlerde Arabistan Yarımadası'ndaki çeşitli yerler için özel isim olarak da kullanıldığı söylenmiştir.60Kurtubî, 16/203 Ahlâm : '''Ahlâm , akıl mânâsına gelen "Hulm "ün çoğuludur. "Akıllar" demektir. Ahlede ilel ard :61A'raf: 7/176 *"Ona yaslanarak/itimad ederek sükun buldu." 62 *"Dünyaya yöneldi ve onu tercih etti. Sefalete yöneldi di*yenler de vardır." 63Ferra, Meani, 1955, c. 1, s. 399 *"Yani Ümeyye b. Ebi Salt veya Bel'am b. Baura dünyaya yöneldi ve ona razı oldu. 64Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 1 s. 567. *"Orada süresiz kalacağı zannıyla ona meyletti /yaslandı demektir." 65İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz, s. 154. *"Arza itimad etti ve üzerindekilere razı oldu. aslı (bir şeyin) devamının gerekliliğidir. *Yaşlanmayan yahut görünüşünde değişiklik olmayana denir." 66Nt-saburi, Burhan, 1996, c. 1, s. 179. *"Yani mutmain oldu." 67Mülekhin, Garib, 1987, s. 145. Bu deyime verilen anlamları şu şekilde özetleyebiliriz: a- Dünyaya yönelmek, b- Dünyayı tercih etmek c- Sefalete yönelmek d- Dünyaya itimad etmek vb. Türkçe Kur'an çevirilerinde ise bu ifade aşağıdaki şekillerde yer almaktadır. *Elmalı : ... yere (alçaklığa) saplandı ... *Çantay : ... yere saplandı... (Dünyaya, yahud alçaklığa68Beyzavi *"İhlad " bir yerde mukiym olmak manasınadır. "Ahlede ilel ard" "mukiym olacağını zannederek yere meyl etdi." demektir.69Kamus-ı Arabi Tercemesi. *D.İ.B., Bilmen, Koçyiğit: ... dünyaya meyletti ... *Yavuz : ... aşağılığa saplandı... *Davudoğlu, Ateş , Y. Öztürk : ... yere saplandı... *Bulaç : ... yere meyletti (veya yere saplandı) ... *TDV , Hizmetli : ... dünyaya saplandı ... *Atay : ... yere doğru eğildi ... *A. Öztürk : ... yere meyletti (saplandı) ... *Varol : ... yeryüzünde sonsuza kadar kalacak sandı ... *Piriş : ...fakat o yeryüzünü ebedi zannetti ... Görüldüğü gibi mütercimler bu ifadeyi, a- yere, dünyaya meyletmek; b- dünyaya, aşağılığa, yere saplanmak; c- yere eğilmek; d- yeryüzünde sonsuza kadar kalacağını sanmak şeklinde tercüme etmişlerdir. *Çantay (dipnotuyla beraber), Elmalı , Bilmen , D.İ.B , Koçyiğit ve Varol'un tercümeleri meseleyi anlaşılır kılacak boyuttadır. Ancak, bunların dışındaki tercümeler açık ve anlaşılır değildir. *Mesela,' "yere saplanmak" '''tabiri neyi ifade ediyor? Mezkur kaynakların serdettiği berrak ifadeleri aynı şekilde yansıtıyor mu? "Yere doğru eğilmek, yere meyletmek , dünyaya saplanmak ve yeryüzünü ebedi zannetmek" gibi tercümeler de benzer ifade yetersizliğiyle maluldür. *Tercüme edilen metin mütercimin zihninde çok net ve anlamlı bir şekilde yer alabilir fakat önemli olan bu değildir. Çünkü mütercim , metni kendisi için tercüme etmiyor. Bilakis Arapça bilmeyen ve tabii olarak Kur'an'ın aslından yararlanamayan okuyucular için böyle bir faaliyete girişiyor. *Dolayısıyla bu insanların maslahatını göz önünde bulundurması gerekiyor. Netice olarak söz konusu ifadenin aşağıdaki şekillerde tercüme edilebileceğini düşünüyoruz: - *Dünyaya yöneldi. - Değersiz şeylere yöneldi. - Dünyaya meyletti .70''Bilmen, D.İ.B., Koçyiğit. - Dünyayı tercih etti. - Dünyaya itimad etti Örnek: Eğer dileseydik biz onu ayetlerle yükseltirdik lakin o, dünyaya yöneldi/değersiz şeylere yöneldi...71Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 71-73. Ahmed : Ahmed kelimesi, Saf Sûresi 6. ayette , "ismuhu Ahmed " (onun ismi Ahmed'dir) şeklinde geçmektedir. Burada Ahmed isminin kendisi alem/özel isim olarak murad olunduğu gibi, mana olarak murat olması da mümkündür. *Yani adı gayet memduh ve güzel demek de olabilir. Hz. Muhammed'in bir ismi Ahmed olduğu gibi, Muhammed ismi de aynı "hamd" maddesinden türetilmiş güzel ve en öğülecek bir isimdir. Ahmed isminin bizzat kendisinin murad olunması mümkündür. Hadislerde şöyle geçmektedir: *"Benim çeşitli isimlerim vardır: Ben Muhammed’im, ben Ahmed’im, ben Haşir ’im..."Ahmed kelimesi, "hamd ederim" manasına, fiil -i muzarî , nefs -i mütekellim vahde sigasında türemiş ise de, meşhur olanı ism-i tafdıl olmasıdır. *İsm-i tafdillerde asıl olan fail manasına olmak ise de "meşhur " manasına "eşher " gibi ism-i mef'ul manasına olması da mümkündür. "El ûdu ahmed " tabirinde olduğu gibi "ahmed " kelimesinin mahmudiyyetten tafdil manasına geldiği de ifade edilmiştir. Hamidiyetten (hamd eden) olduğunda, "en ziyade hamd eden", mahmudiyetten olduğunda ise, "en ziyade hamd edilip övülen" demek olur. Özel isim olması durumunda, bu anlamların birinde nakledilmiş ola*rak bu isimle isimlenen kişi kast edilmiş olur. *Alusî tefsirinde; Yuhanna İncili'nin onbeşinci faslında "Pederin göndereceği Hak ruhu Faraklit, size her şeyi talim edecektir... Pederin göndereceği Ruhu '1-Kudüs Faraklit size her şeyi talim edecektir, benim söylediğim sözü hatırlatacaktır..." "Ben gitmezsem Faraklit size gelmez, amma gittiğimde O'nu size gönderirim, o vakit de âlemi hatalarından dolayı uyaracaktır..."Ayrıca on dördüncü babda: *"Pederden size ilelebed beraberinizde sabit kalacak diğer bir Faraklit vermesini dilerim...." Bunları naklettikten sonra, "Faraklit kelimesi, hamd'i işaret bir kelimedir" der ve bu kelimeden murad olunanın Ahmed olduğunu belirtir. *Nasara 'nın bazısı bunu "Hammâd" bazısı da "Hamid" diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu, kelimenin medlulunda Ahmed (veya Muhammed) (s.a.v.)'e işaret vardır, demektir. *Eski İncil tercümelerinde bu kelime Faraklit veya Paraklit diye aynen muhafaza edilerek gösterilirken, yakın zamanlarda basılan İnciller'de "teselli edici " diye tercüme edilmiştir. 72 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46-47. (4929-4930) Ahsanet: İffetli oldu ve çirkin iş yapmaktan kendini korudu. Ahsenü'l-Kasas: Ahsenül kasas, en güzel anlatış veya en güzel kıssa manasına mef'ul -i mutlak veya mef'ul -ü bih olur. *"Kaf " harfinin fethalanmasıyla "kasas" aslında masdardır. Manası, bir şeyin izini takip ederek arkasına düşmektir. 18/64'te "kasas" bu anlamdadır. *"Kasiyeh " izini takip et, arkasını bırakma demektir. Bundan hareketle, takibe değer bir haber , nakil veya hikaye etmek anlamına gelir. Türkçe 'de bunun karşılığı olarak "ayırmak" bazı lehçelerde "ayırtmak" tabiri kulanılır. *Anlatılan haber veya hikâyeye de mef'ul anlamında masdar yani "maksus" manasına "kasas" yahut "kıssa" denilir ki, "kaf" harfinin kesrelenmesiyle "kıssas " bunun çoğuludur. *Kıssa da, izi takip olunmaya değer hal ve şan manasınadır. Buna Farsça 'da, "destan" veya "efsane" denir. Bir haber veya hikâyenin kısas olabilmesi takip ve yazıya layık bir değere sahip olmasına bağlıdır. 73Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 48. (2846) Ahvâ: Ahvâ, siyah demektir. *Bu kelime, siyahlık veya esmerlik anlamına gelen''' "el-havt"' kelimesinden alınmıştır. Ahz: 'Ahz , beş şekilde tefsir edilir: ' *kabul manasında kullanılır;' şu âyetlerde olduğu gibi: ' *"Ve bu şart üzere ısrımı (ağır ahdimi ) ahz (kabul) ettiniz mi?" 74 ''Al-i Îmrân: 3/81 *"Eğer size bu verilirse onu ahz (kabul) edin..." 75 Mâide: 5/41 *"Bilmediler mi: muhakkak ki Allah, kullarından tevbeyi kabul eden O'dur ve sadakaları ahz (kabul) eden..."76 Tevbe: 9/104 *"Ondan fidye ahz (kabul) edilmez." 77Bakara: 2/48 *"Her türlü fidyeyi verse de ondan ahz (kabul) edilmez." 78 [[En'âm: 6/70]] *"Sen afv yolunu ahzet (sadaka olarak mallarından sana verdikleri 79Mukâtil Tefsiri'nde bu âyetle ilgili şunları söylüyor: Sen afv yolu*nu tut, Nebi'ye (s.a) hitaben, "Sana verdikleri sadakayı al, urf ile emret! buyurmakla birlikte, maksat, Nebi'ye (s.a) karşı cahillik ettiği sırada Ebu Cehl'in tutumudur. Daha sonra afv âyeti, Tevbe süresindeki âyet (muhtemelen 60 ya da 103. âyeti kasdetmektedir) ile neshedildi." *şeyleri kabul et)!" 80A'râf: 7/99 2. Habs ' (tutmak/alıkoymak) *"Onun için o'nun yerine bizden birini ahzet (alıkoy/tut)." 81 ''Yûsuf: 12/78 *"(Yûsuf ) dedi; "Eşyamızı yanında bulduğumuz kimseden başkasını ahzetmekten (alıkoymaktan/tutmaktan) Allah 'a sığınırım." 82 Yûsuf: 12/78 *"Melikin dîninde kardeşini ahzedecek (alıkoyacak /tutacak) değildi." 83Yûsuf: 12/76 '3. Azâb ' *"Ben de onları ahzettim (azâblandırdım/azaba uğrattım); o vakit nasıl oldu 'ıkâbim ." 84Mü'min: 40/5 *"Rabbin , zulmeden kurayı ahzettiğinde (azâblandırdığında/azaba uğrattığında) işte böyle ahzeder (azâb eder). Şüphesiz O'nun ahzı (azabı ) elimdir, şedîdtir ." 85 Hûd: 11/102 *"Derken Biz her birini günahı ile ahzettik (azâblandırdık/azaba uğrattık)." 86Ankebût: 29/40 '4. Katl /öldürmek ' *"Her ümmet rasûlünü ahzetmek (öldürmek/katletmek) kasdında bulundu." 87 Mü'min: 40/5 '5. Esir almak ' *"Artık o müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün ve onları ahzedin (esir alın)!" 88 Tevbe: 9/5 *"Eğer yüz çevirirlerse, onları ahzedin (esir alın)!" 89Nisâ: 4/89. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 323-325. Ahzâ: '''Ahzâ, daha hor ve daha zelil demektir. *Horluk mânâsına gelen "Hızyun " kökündendir. Ahzâb: Ahzâb, "hizb "in çoğuludur. Hizb : Râgıb'ta; bir kalınlığı bulunan cemaat demektir. *Kâmûs ve tercemesi Okyonus'ta, mutlak anlamda "taife ", insan gurubu demektir. Asıl mânâ budur. Silaha, harb aletlerine ve özellikle insan topluluklarına "hizb" denir. *Bir kimsenin has askerine ve belirli arkadaşına da onun hizbi denir "Onlar şeytanın hizbidir"90Mücadele: 58/19 ayeti de bu anlamdadır. *Bir adamın her gün alışkanlık haline getirerek yaptığı virdine , zikrine, teşbih ve duasına da (ibadet-iş) de denilir. Kendine okumayı görev saydığı bir miktar dua demektir. *Hizb : Toprağı katı ve kalın olan yere dahi denilir. Aynı şekilde "ahzab " Hz. Peygamber'e karşı savaşmak üzere toplanıp Medine' yi muhasaraya kalkışan ve Hendek savaşı na neden olan azgın kâfirler cemaatine de isim olmuştur. Ahzab Sûresi ismini de buradan almıştır. 91 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 48. (3865) Ahzâb , dört şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Umeyye Oğulları, Muğire Oğulları ve Al-i Ebî Talha -ki hepsi de Kureyş 'tendir-''' *"Kendilerine Kitap verdiklerimiz (ehl-i Tevrat'ın mü'minleri ) sana indirilene sevinirler. Fakat ahzâbtan (Benî Umeyye , Beni Muğîre ve Al-i Ebî Talha 'dan: onların kâfirlerinden) onun bazısını inkâr edenler vardır." 92 Ra'd: 13/36 *"İşte bunlar (Ehl-i Tevrat'ın müminleri ) ona îmân ederler. Ahzâbtan (Benî Umeyye , Benî Muğlre ve Al-i Ebî Talha b . Abdu'l-Uzza'dan) kim de onu inkâr ederse..." 93Hûd: 11/17 *"Ahzâb (Benî Umeyye , Benî Muğîre ve Al-i Ebî Talha b. Abdu'l -Uzza ) döküntüsünden bozuk bir ordu..." 94Sâd: 38/11 '''2. Nastûrî ve Mar-Ya'kûbî Hristiyanlar *"Ahzâb kendi aralarında (dinde: Hristiyanlık'ta) ihtilaf ettiler." 95Meryem: 19/37 *Bu sebeble İsâ (a.s) hakkında hiziblere ayrıldılar; Nastûrîler, "İsâ Allah'ın oğludur" derken; Mar-Ya'kûbîler , "Allah Mesih'in bizzat kendisidir" dediler. Melkânîler ise, "Allah üçün üçüncüsüdür" diyerek ilahların ilkinin Allah, ikincisinin İsâ , üçüncüsünün de Meryem olduğunu iddia ettiler. *"Sonra ahzâb kendi aralarında ihtilaf ettiler. Elim bir günün azabından dolayı zulmedenlerin vay haline!"96Zuhruf: 43/65 3. Nûh , Âd ve Semud kavimlerinden, Şu'ayb ve Fir'avn kavimlerine kadar olan kâfirler *"Onlardan önce Nûh kavmi, Âd (kavmi) ve kazıklar sahibi Fir'avn ve Semud (kavmi), Lût kavmi ve ashâbu'1-Eyke yalanladı. İşte bunlar ahzâbtır." 97Sâd: 38/12-13 *Bunun bir benzeri de Mü'min sûresinde, Al-i Fir'avn 'dan mü'min bir adam olan Hazqıyel /Hazqil /Harbil 98Âl-i Fir'avn'dan olan mü'min kişinin adı ile ilgili rivayetlerin tümü, aslıastarı olmayan İsrailiyattır. (Redaktör) el-Kıbtî 'nin söylediği şu sözlerdir: *"Doğrusu ben sizin için o Ahzâb Günü gibi bir günden (o geçmiş ümmetlerin başına gelen azâb gibi bir azabın sizin başınıza da gelmesinden) korkuyorum. Nûh kavmi , Âd , Semud ve onların ardından (Şu'ayb kavmine kadar) gelen (ümmet )ler(den müteşekkil o ahzâb’ ın başına gelenin benzerinden..."99 Mü'min: 40/30-31 4. Bazı Arab kabilelerinin başında bulunan Ebu Süfyan ve Yahudiler -ki bunlar Hendek Günü Nebi 'ye (a.s) karşı hizib oluşturup üç mevkide savaştılar *"Hani onlar hem üstünüzden (Yemen yönünden vadinin üst tarafından -ki bununla, Yemen yönünden vadinin üst tarafından gelen; başlarında Benî -Nadr 'dan Mâlik b . Avf el-Nazrî ve Uyeyne b. Hısn el-Fezârî 'nin, beraberlerinde de Gatafan 'dan 1.000 kişinin, onların beraberinde de Benî Esed/Esîd/Üseyd 'den Talha b. Huveylid el-Ka'nesî /el-Faksî ile Yahudilerden Beni Kurayza ve Huyey b. Ahtab el-Yahud î 'nin bulunduğu grup kasdedilmektedir, hem de aşağınızdan (batı tarafından, vadinin içinden/vadinin alt tarafından -bununla da, Ebû Süfyan 'ın başlarında bulunduğu Mekkeliler ile beraberinde, başlarında Yezid b. Huneys 'in 100Ahzâb: 33/20 âyetinin tefsirinde Mukâtil, Huzâlı Yezid b. Huneys'in Huzâ'nın bir kolu olan Benî Mustalık'ın başında hepsinin Ah*zâb ile birlikte geldiklerinden sözetmektedir. bulunduğu batıdan vadinin alt tarafından gelen Kureyşliler kastedilmektedir) gelmişlerdi." 101Ahzâb: 33/10 *Asıl adı Amr b. Süfyan olan Ebu'1-Âver es-Sülemî de Hendeğin karşısından gelmişti. Bunlar O gün, Nebi 'ye karşı hizibleştiler."Onlar (münafıklar ), ahzâbın (Kureyş ile birlikte Medine'yi kuşatan müşrik Arab kabilelerinin) gitmediğini sanıyorlardı. Eğer ahzâb tekrar gelse (savaşmak üzere onlara geri dönse)..."102Ahzâb: 33/20 Aile/Ail: Aile ve ail, fakir, yoksul, ihtiyaç sahibi, iyal sahibi demektir. *Kendisine muhtaç bir ailesi olan, yoksulları çok, çok yoksullu manalarına da gelir. 103Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç '' Yayınları: 48-49. (5901, 5304) *Ailen; fakir ve yoksul demektir. Aşırı derecede yoksul olan kimseye '"âil "' denir. Cerîr şöyle der: *Allah Kitap'ta yolcuya ve çok fakire bir pay indirmiştir.104Bahr, 8/486'' Akabe: Akabe , engin bir vadiden yüksek bir dağa doğru çıkan sarp yokuş demektir. *Beled Sûresi 'ndeki kullanımında akabe , necid gibi yüksek, zor amellerden istiare olarak mecazdır. 105Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 49. (5841) Aqaluhu: "Onu anladılar" bir şeyi akılla idrak etmek demektir. *Maksat , "onu anladılar ve tanıdılar" demektir. Akd, Ukud: Ukud106,Maide: 5/1 "akd"in çoğuludur. *Akd , belgelendirilmiş, yazıya geçirilmiş ahid demektir. Bir şeyi diğerine sağlam surette bağlayan bağ ve düğüm, örneğin ip düğümüne teşbih edilmiştir. *Akid lügatte, sıkı bağlamak, düğümlemek, sağlam bağ ve düğüm demektir. *Bu anlamda bir kimsenin bir şeyde taraf olması, sonra başkasını susmaya zorlayarak kendisini ve diğerini bağlaması ve karşılıklı bağlanmaları "akid " olarak isimlendirilir. 107Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 49. (1546) Akıl: Akıl 108Bakara: 2/75, Bakara: 2/44, kalp ve ruhun özünde, beynin ışığında bulunan manevî bir nurdur. *Öyle ki, insan bununla duyu organlarıyla kavrayamadığı şeyleri anlar ve kavrar. Akıl yürütmek, nedenlere, nedenlerin meydana getirdiği şeylere, eser ile eseri meydana getiren şeyler arasındaki bağıntıya, yani "illiyyet kanunu" dedidiğimiz sebebi sonuca bağlayan kanunu ve ona bağlı olan gerekli ilgileri idrak ederek, eserden müessire veya müessirden esere , yahut da bir müessirin iki eserinin birinden diğerine geçmektir. *Mantık denen bu geçiş sayesinde duyu organlarıyla hissedilen bir eserden hissedilmeyen müessiri anlaşılır. Örneğin, duyulan bir hışırtıdan, görülmeyen bir hayvanın varlığının anlaşılması gibi. Yine görülen bir bal arısından, görülmediği halde bal akla gelir. *Hissedilen bir eserden, ilgisi olan başka bir eser de anlaşılır. Görülmeyen bir arının vızıltısından bir balın varlığı keşfedilebilir. İşte böyle, hissedilenden hissedilmeyene geçilmesini sağlayan veya hissedilmeyen bir anlamı bizzat ve açıklıkça keşfeden idrak vasıtasına akıl denir. *Herkesin tahmin ve akıldan az çok bir nasibi vardır. Bu olmayınca bilgi ve eğitimle elde edilen ve "işletilmiş akıl" (akl-ı mesmu ) denilen aklın da bir anlamı kalmaz. *Bunun sınırlaması mümkün olmayan birçok mertebesi vardır. En yüksek mertebesine "akl-ı evvel " (ilk akıl) denir. Başlangıçtan sonucu, sonuçtan başlangıcı, önceden sonrayı, sonradan önceyi tam bir bilgi ile gören bu "ilk akıl " Allah'ın kelamı ve Hz. Muhammed 'in nurudur. *Akılların derecelerindeki farklılık, eksikliklerinin sonucudur. Esas itibariyle akıllar için yol birdir. O da doğru yoldur. Bizim, nedenlerin başlaması, çelişkilerin başlaması gibi hakkı kavramaya neden olan asıl sebepler hakkındaki apaçık kavrayışlarımız, ilk akim anlayış mahiyetini gösteren birer hissemizdir. 109 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç '' Yayınları: 49-50. (566-568) Akîb: '''Akîb, kendisinden sonra peygamber gelmeyen hâtemi'1-enbiyâ demektir.' *(Akîb kelimesi Kur'ân'da azab ile ilgili olarak kullanılmaktadır.110 Nahl: 16/126 *Elmalılı, "akîb " kelimesinin bu anlamını bir hadisteki kullanımı dolayısıyla aktarmış olmalıdır. 111 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (4930) Akıbehû : Akıbehû ; soyu, nesli demektir. *İbn Şihâb şöyle der: Akib , çocuk ve çocuğun çocuğu manasınadır. Aqibeyh : Topuk mânâsına gelen akîb kelimesinin ikilidir. : Akifun : "Oturanlar." Akif kelimesinin çoğulu olup, bir yerde durmak ve ondan ayrılmamak mânâsına gelen ukûf kökündendir. *İbadet maksadıyla Harem 'de ibadet edenler ve ordan ayrılmayanlar demektir. A-ke-fe fı 'ilinin ismi fa'ili olan "âkif "'in çoğuludur. Kur'ân'da bir tek âyette zikredilen bu kelimenin lügatta : "bir yerde toplanmak, kalmak, oraya bağlanmak"112 ''İbn Manzür, a.g.e., IX, 255 gibi anlamları vardır. *Bu fı'ilin "tef’il " babının bir kullanılış şekli, câhiliye şiirinde şöyle ifade edilmiştir: "İnci dizileri sanki güzel boyunlu ceylanın iki yanına toplanmıştır."113 el-A'şâ, a.g.e., s. 165. *İlk bakışta şiirdeki kullanış şekliyle lügat manası arasında bir yakınlık görülmüyorsa da, bu fiilin ifade ettiği mana ile, incilerin sürekli boyunda kalması manasını anlatmaktayız. Bu kelimenin Kur'ân'da kullanılış şekli karşımıza şöyle çıkmaktadır: *"Mescitlerde i'tikâfda bulunduğunuz zaman, kadınlarınıza (gecede) yaklaşmayın "114 Bakara: 2/187 *Burada itikaf, camiye bağlanıp kalma ve orada kendini ibadete hasretme manası taşımaktadır. *Netice olarak diyebiliriz ki, İslâm'dan önce, herhangi bir yerde kalmak manasına gelen bu kelime, Kur'ân'ın nüzulünden sonra, "Kişinin ibadet maksadıyla, özellikle, Ramazanda zaruri ihtiyaçları dışında kendisini mescidde alıkoymasıdır."115 Ûde, a.g.e., s. 226. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 43-44. Akîm: '''Akîm, doğurmayan. Akrın: Akrın 116Hud: 11/65, bir hayvanın ayaklarını biçip, yıkarak öldürmek demektir. 117Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (5865) Âl: "Âl " kelimesinin aslı ehldir. Hâ, elife çevrilerek "âl" şeklini almıştır. *Bunun içindir ki, Âl , kelimesinin küçültme ismi "Üheyl " şeklinde gelir. Bu kelime, özellikle, kral ve benzeri önemli ve şânı yüksek kimseler hakkında kullanılır. Herhangi bir kimse için kullanılmaz. Meselâ ayakkabıcı ve yularcının âli denmez. *Âl kelimesi, "Ehil "den alınmış/türetilmiş ise de aralarında fark vardır. Âl, başlıca şan ve şöhret erbabına muzaf (katılmış, bağlanmış) olur. Al-i firavun, gibi. Âl, akrabalıkta veya bir görüşte (mezhepte) bir şahsa bağlılığı da anlatır. *Âl-i İbrâhîm 'den murad bütün Müslümanlardır denilmiş ise de, Bakara: 2/124 ayeti gereğince, Hz. İbrahim'in zalim olmayan evlat ve zürriyeti, özellikle de Hz. Muhammed Mustafa'dır. Âl-i İmrân ise, ya Hz. Mûsâ ve Harun 'un babaları İmran İbn-i Yashur 'dur ya da Hz. Meryem 'in babası İmran İbn-i Matan 'dır. 118 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (1092,347) Al, üç şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Kavm *"Andolsun ki, Âl-i Fir'avn 'a (Fir'avn 'a ve onun kavmi Kıptî lere) uyarıcılar gelmişti." 119Kamer: 54/41 *"Âl-i Fir'avn 'ı (Fir'avn'ı ve onun milletine dînine, mensub olan kavmi Kıptîleri) azabın en şiddetlisine sokun!" 120Mü'min: 40/46 *"Âl-i Fir'avn 'dan (Fir'avn'ın kavminden) mü'min bir adam dedi ki: ..." 121 Mü'min: 40/28 2. Kişinin ehl-i beyti *"Âl-i Lût (Lût ve o'nun iki kızı) müstesna . Onları seher vaktinde kurtardık." 122 Kamer: 54/34 *"Ne zaman ki irsal edilenler Âl-i Lût 'a (ehl-i Lût'a ) geldiler..." 123 Hicr: 15/61 *"Doğrusu biz mücrim bir kavme gönderildik. Ancak Âl-i Lût (Lût ve o'nun ehli) müstesna , Biz onların hepsini mutlaka kurtaracağız." 124Hicr: 15/58-59 Sonra, ehlinden istisnada bulunularak buyuruluyor ki: *"Yalnız karısı müstesna (onu kurtarmayacağız); onun mutlaka geride kalanlardan olmasını takdir ettik." 125Hicr: 15/60 3. Kişinin ne kadar aşağı inilirse inilsin zürriyeti *"Gerçekten Allah Âdem 'i, Nuh 'u, Âl-i İbrahim 'i (İsmail'i , İshâk' ı, Ya'kûb ve esbatı) ve Âl-i İmrân 'ı (Mûsâ ve Harun 'u risalet için) seçip âlemin üzerine (kendi zamanlarındaki âlem üzerine/insanlar üzerine) istifa etti; bir zürriyet olarak birbirinden." 126 Âl-i İmrân: 3/33-34.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 354-355. Âlâ: Âlâ[127Necm: 53/55, nimetler anlamında çoğuldur. *Tekili, "ilyün", "elyün", "elen", "ilen" ve "evlun"dur. *Burada nimet/ceza dahi zikredilmiş olduğu halde, Kur'ân'da adı geçenlerin hepsine nimet denilmesi, cezaların ihtarı dahi iman ve akıl ehli için ibret alınarak istifade edilecek nasihat ve öğütlerin de nimet olduğunu anlatır. *Bununla beraber istifhamın sevkinde ve "fae" ile öncesindeki ayetlerinde şüphe ve nankörlük edenlere karşı mühim bir uyarı manası da vardır: 128Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 51. (4614) Ala harfin: 129Hacc: 22/11. (Ala harfin): Dinin özünde veya merkezinde olmayıp kenarında/ucunda bulunur. *Bu, onların dinlerinde sükun ve itminan içinde değil de vesvese /tedirginlik /endişe ve düzensizlik /huzursuzluk /sabırsızlık içinde olmalarından dolayı (yakıştırılmış) bir meseldir. Savaşta ordunun kenarlarında/kuytu taraflarında bulunarak zafer ve ganimet sezdiğinde rahatlayıp bekleyen, aksi durumda ise yüz çevirip giden/kaçan kimse gibi. 130 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 3 s. 147. *(... ala harfin): Yani şekk ve riya üzre ibadet ederler, bununla/ibadetle Allah'ın rızasını hedeflemezler. "Şekk üzre" (anlamında olduğu da) söylenir. Arap , sen "harf üzeresin, yani "şekk" üzeresin, der. "Ala harfin " ile ilgili diğer bir söylenti ise onun "kalp ile değil, dil ile (iman, ibadet)" anlamında olduğudur. Hasan'dan şöyle dediği rivayet edilmiş: (Ya'budullahe ala harfin ) yani zahiri bir iman, batini bir küfür ile ... (Ala harfin )in "rızık için" anlamına geldiği de söylenir. 131Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 2 s. 470. *(Ala harfin) "şekk " demektir, iğreti bir şekilde ayakta duran kişi gibi, ibadette iğreti/isteksiz davranmaktır. Ayetin devamı "harf" üzre ibadet etmenin en güzel tefsiridir . 132Nisaburi, Burhan, 1995, c. 2 s. 82. *(Ala harfin), kenarından/kıyısından yani şüpheyle... (Her) "harf bir "vecih "tir. Her harfin işaret ettiği bir yön vardır/her harf bir perspektif sunar. Alfabe harfleri "huruf " diye isimlendirilmiştir. Çünkü her harf diğerine benzemeyen bir veçhede yani bir yöndedir/yöne sahiptir, denilmiştir. Mü'min Allah'a her durumda, her halde; nimet , bela , darlık ve genişlikte ibadet eder. Münafık ise Allah'a tek bir durumda ibadet eder ki ayetin siyakı bunu tefsir etmiştir. 133 Mülekkin, Garib, 1987, s. 260. *... İnsanlardan öyle kimseler de vardır ki, dinin kıyısından ve kenarından tutunarak Allah'a ibadet eder. Bu ayet , Allah'a tam bir güven ve kesin inançla değil de şüphe ve tereddütle ibadet eden kimseleri temsili olarak açıklar.134 Sabuni,Safvet, 1995, c. 4 s. 122. *Zemahşeri'nin Esasü'l-Belağa'sında, Firuzabadi'nin Kamus'unda, İbn-i Manzur'un Lisanü'l-Arab'ında konuyla ilgili bu tür ifadelere rastlıyoruz. Görüldüğü gibi "Ala harfin" tabiri; a- kararsızlık b- şüphe/tereddüd c- kıyıdan kıyıya, kenardan dolaşmak d- kalbiyle değil diliyle inanmak gibi anlamları ihtiva etmektedir. *Elmalı : Nâstan kimi de Allah'a kıyıdan kıyıya ibadet eder. *Çantay ; ... (dinin) yalnızca bir taraf(ın)dan (tutup) ibadet eder. *Yani şekk ve tereddüd içindedir.135 Celaleyn. *D.İ.B., Atay : ... Allah'a bir yar başındaymış gibi kulluk eden vardır. *Bilmen : ... Allah'a bir tereddüt üzere ibadet eder. *Yavuz : ....Allah'a dinin bir ucundan ibadet eder. *Davudoğlu : ... Allah'a uçtan uca ibadet eder (şüphe içindedir). *Ateş : ... Kimi de Allah'a bir kenardan, (dinin bütününe inanmadan) ibadet eder. *Bulaç : ... Kimi de, Allah'a bir ucundan ibadet eder ... *T.D.V : ... Kimi Allah'a yalnız bir yönden kulluk eder. *Y. öztürk :... İnsanlardan bazıları da Allah'a kıyıdan kıyıya ibadet eder. *A. Öztürk : ... kimi de Allah'a bir kenardan ibadet eder. *Koçyiğit : ... Allah'a gönülsüzce ibadet eden vardır ki ... *Hizmetli : Allah'a tereddüt içinde kulluk eden insanlar vardır. *Varol : ... Kimi de Allah'a bir kenardan (yarım yamalak) ibadet eder. *Piriş : İnsanlardan, Allah'a bir uçurum kenarındaymış gibi kulluk edenler vardır. *Kararsız, imanla küfür arasında... *Türkçe meallerde, görüldüğü kadanyla "Ala harfin " tabirinin neredeyse bütün anlamlarına rastlanmaktadır. Her mütercim, bu tabirin kendince uygun görülen anlamını seçmiştir. *Bu, bir yönüyle doğru olmakla beraber, birçok anlamı olan bir kelime ya da ifade kalıbının; yer aldığı metinde, anlam daralmasına uğradığı gerçeğini de göz ardı etmemek gerekir. Daha özcesi, birçok anlamı olan bir kelime, kullanıldığı cümlede ancak birkaç anlamıyla hatta bazen bir tek anlamıyla karşımıza çıkar. *Bu kanaat "Ala harfin " tabiri için de geçerlidir. Ayeti bir bütün olarak düşündüğümüz zaman, ayetteki, söz konusu edilen münafık tipolojiye sahip insanların itikadi pozisyonlarının kınandığı; onların menfaat kaygısıyla hareket ettikleri; imanlarını, kazanım ve kayıplarının belirlediği anlaşılmaktadır. *Zaten müfessirlerin çoğu da buna dikkat çekmiştir. Bu realiteden hareketle, bizce, "Ala harfin " tabirini bu anlamı yansıtacak şekilde tercüme etmek gerekir. *- Allah'a (menfaat ) endişesiyle ibadet eden insanlar vardır. *- Allah'a inanmakta (menfaatlerinden dolayı) tereddüd eden insanlar vardır. *- Allah'a inanmakta (menfaatlerinden dolayı) kararsız kalan insanlar vardır. *- Allah'a kalbiyle değil de diliyle (menfaat icabı) inanan insanlar vardır, vb. Örnek: *Allah'a inanmakta (menfaatlerinden dolayı) tereddüt eden/kararsız kalan insanlar vardır. Eğer kendisine bir hayır isabet ederse yatışır; eğer bir sıkıntı isabet ederse yüz çevirir...136 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 135-138. Alak/Alaka : Alak kelimesinin, "alaka"nın çoğulu olduğu ifade edilmiştir. *Alaka, yapışıp ilişmek demektir. *Mutlaka, yapışkan ve ilişken nesneye "alak " denir. *Kana ve kırmızı kana dolayısıyla uyuşuk kana da "alaka " denir. *Bundan dolayı rahimdeki dutuğa da "alaka " denir. *Yapışkanlığından dolayı sülüke ve kuyu makarasına, ipine ve makaraya iliştirilen takıntısına ve tek yola da "alak " denir Alaka: Ululuk ve taalluk gibi ilişmek ve yapışıp tutmak mânâsından türetilmiştir. İlişken yapışkan şey demektir. *Müfessirler "alak" kelimesini "dem-i camid " (donmuş kan) diye tefsir etmişlerse de, asıl mana rahimde aşılanmanın meydana gelmesiyle yani döllenmenin oluşmasıyla husule gelen aluktur. *Bunlar maddî manalardır. *Bunlardan başka "alak", ruhanî ve manevî olarak, alâka gibi aşk ve muhabbet mânâsına da gelir. A'lâm: A'lâm , uzun, büyük ve yüksek dağ mânâsına gelen "Alem " kelimesinin çoğuludur. Şâir şöyle der: *"Bir dağı aştıklarında bir dağ göründü" Hansa şöyle der: *Sahr öyle biridir ki, kılavuzlar mutlaka ona uyar. *O, sanki başında ateş buunan bir dağdır. Alem: Alem kelimesi, raht (3-10 arası topluluk) kelimesi gibi aynı lafızdan müfredi olmayan cins isimdir. *Bu kelime insanları, cinleri, melekleri ve şeytanları içine alır. Ferrâ da böyle demiştir. "Alem " kelimesi "alâmet" kelimesinden türemiştir. Zira âlem, yüce yaratıcının varlığına bir alâmettir. *Âlem ve alâmet kelimesi, "hâtem", "kalem" gibi "âlet " vezninde bir çoğul isimdir. Çoğul özelliği bulunmayan bir ferde âlem denilmez. Çoğul olduğu halde, akıllı varlıklar için, ço*ğulun "âlemin" diye tekrar çoğul yapılması ve "el-âlemîn" diye umumî gelen belirlilik "lamı" ile belirli kılınması, bütün evreni ve evrenin bütün parçalarını içine aldığını ifade eder. *Bu genellik içinde akıllı varlıklar için kullanılan çoğulun getirilmesi de akıllı varlıkların üstün tutulduğunu gösterir. Akıllı varlıkları düşünmeden alemlerin Rabbinin doğru anlaşılmayacağına delalet eder. *Âlem kelimesinin kökü açısından asıl bir manası, "ma ya'lemu" yani bilgi edinmeye alet ve vasıta olan şey demektir. Gerçek ilim ise tasavvur değil hakkın tasdikidir. Yani iki tasavvur arasındaki mevcut bağı bütün vicdanı ile kavramaktır. *Bize mükemmel bir düzen ile görünen ve her an var olma ile yok olma arasında akıp giden, bu akışında bir düzen sırrı ve ilişkisi takip eden ve en önemli düzeninden birisi de ruhlar ve zihinler ile dış alem ve belli şeyler arasında, haklılık, gerçeklilik ve gerçeğe uygun dediğimiz hak ölçüsünde, yani bir şeyin doğruluğuna tasdik anındaki gözlem ve şahitlik, ilim , akıl ve kalp bağlantısı ile görülen her varlık topluluğu Allahu Teâlâ 'ya ve O'nun kudretine, Rabb olduğuna ve kemaline delâlet eden birer delil, birer işaret meydana getirerek ölmemize, doğurulmamıza sebep olduklarından dolayı alem diye isimlendirilmişlerdir. *Alem , Allah'tan başka bütün varlıklar demektir ve Allah ise âlemin ötesidir.137Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 51-52. (70-71, 3566) 'Âlemîn: 'Âlemîn, beş şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. İnsanlar ve cinler *"Hamd , 'âlemînin (insanlar ve cinlerin) rabbi Allah'ındır." 138Fâtiha: 1/2 *" 'Âlemîne (insanlara ve cinlere) uyarıcı olsun diye..." 139Furkân: 25/1 *"O, başka değil, âlemin (insanlar ve cinler) için bir hatırlatmadır." 140Tekvîr: 81/27 *"O, başka değil, âlemin için bir hatırlatmadır." 141Sâd: 38/87. 2. Kendi zamanlarındaki 'âlemler (insanlar) *"Ey İsrâîloğulları! Size verdiğim nimetlerimi ve sizi 'âlemin (kendi zamanındaki 'âlemler (insanlar)) üzerine tafdil ettiğimi hatırlayın!" 142Bakara: 2/47 *"Andolsun ki Biz onları bir ilm üzere 'âlemin (kendi zamanındaki 'âlemler,insanlar) üzerine ihtiyar etmiştik." 143Duhân: 44/32 *"Onları (İsrâîloğulları 'nı) âlemin (kendi zamanlarındaki 'âlemler, insanlar) üzerine tafdil etmiştik." 144Câsiye: 45/16 3. Adem 'den Kıyâmet'e kadar -kendi cinsinden- gelecek tüm insanlar *"Şüphesiz ki (ey Meryem ) Allah seni seçti ve tahir kıldı, hem de âlemin kadınları (Adem'den itibaren bütün kadınların) üzerine seçti." 145 Al-i İmrân: 3/42 *" 'Alemin (Adem'den Kıyamet 'e kadarki bütün insanlar) için bereketler verdiğimiz arza..." 146Enbiyâ: 21/71 4. Nûh 'dan sonrakiler *"Âlemin (Nuh'tan sonraki insanlar) içinde Nuh' a selâm (Nuh 'un ardından o'na yapılan güzel senalar)." 147Sâffât: 37/79 Bununla Nûh'dan sonra insanlar tarafından o'na yapılacak güzel övgüler kasdedilmektedir. 5. Ehl-i Kitap ' *"Yoluna gücü yetenlerin O Ev'i haccetmesi Allah'ın insanlar üzerindeki bir hakkıdır. Artık kim nankörlük ederse şüphesiz ki Allah, âleminden (Ehl-i Kitap'tan -çünkü onlar kaccın farz olduğu görüşünde değillerdi-) ganidir." 148Meryem: 19/65 Âlî: 'Âlî, kibirli ve zorba. Âlîyn: Âlîyn , kibirliler demektir. "Alâ fi’l-ardi " Kibirlendi, böbürlendi mânâsına gelir. Allah: Zât-ı mukaddesin özel ismidir. *O'ndan başkası bu ismi kullanamaz. *'Kurtubî şöyle der:' "Allah" ismi, zât -ı mukaddesin isimlerinin en büyüğü ve en kapsamlısıdır. Bu isim, uluhiyyet sıfatlarını şahsında toplayan, rububiyet sıfatlarıyla vasfılanmış olan, hakiki varlık olarak tek olan ve kendisinden başka ilâh olmayan gerçek varlığın adıdır. *Allah, mabudi Hakkın , (gerçek Allah'ın) özel ismidir. İsm-i zattır ve ism-i alemdir . "Allah" diye isimlendirilen en yüce zât , kâinatın yaratılmasında, devamında, gelişmesinde bir ilk sebep olduğu gibi, lisanı irfanımızda da böyle yüce ve özel bir başlangıçtır. Hak Teâlâ 'nın varlığı ve birliği kabul edilmeden kâinatı ve kâinattaki düzeni hissetmek ve kavramak bir hayalden, bir seraptan ve aynı zamanda telafisi imkansız bir ıstıraptan ibaret kalacaktır. *Çünkü, "Allah" özel ismi üzerinde birleşmeyen ve düzene konmayan, ilmimiz, fennimiz, bütün bilgi ve eğitim sistemimizde iki ucu bir araya gelmeyen ve varlığımızı silip süpüren, perişan fikirlerden, mecalsiz/anlamsız bir toz ve duman yığınından ibaret kalır. Bunun içindir ki bütün ilim ve sanatlar, nihayet son aşamada bizi huzur-u vahdete çıkarmak içindir. *İnsan, hakkı yalanlarken bile onu tasdik etme zorunluluğundan kurtulamaz. Mümkün olan gerçekler üstünde varlığı zorunlu olan Hakk , gerek ilmimizin, gerek varlığımızın ilk başlangıç noktası ve ilk sebebidir. Ve Allah onun ismidir. *İnsan üzerinde etkisini sürdüren ve insanı cezbeden hiçbir şey tasavvur olunamaz ki onun arkasında Allah bulunmasın. *Hak Teâlâ öyle bîr "vâcibü'l-vücûd"'''dur ki, yani varlığı öylesinine zaruridir ki, gerek enfusî ve gerek afakî varlığımızın bütün gidişatında, onun vücub -ı vücudunu yani varlığının zorunluluğunu gösterir. Öyle ki, bizim ruhumuzun derinliklerinde her şeyden evvel Allah'ın zatına kesin bir tasdikin, bir tasdiki mutlakın var olduğu muhakkaktır. *İşte "Allah" ismi celâli , bütün hislerimizin tasavvurlarımızın birinci şartı olan öyle derin ve vahid gizli hissin görünenin ve görünmeyenin birleştiği nokta olan parıltı halinde, hiçbir engel olmaksızın, doğrudan doğruya yüce Allah'ın zâtına ait olan özel bir isimdir. *Yani bu isim önce zihindeki bir mana, ikinci olarak o vasıta ile Allah'ın zâtına delâlet eden yalnızca ona ait olan bir ism-i hastır , bir özel isimdir. Zihindeki bir mana olmayarak yalnızca ve özellikle belli zatın ismi ise özel bir isimdir. Bize göre isim ile isimlendirilen varlık aynıdır. *Normal dilde, günlük konuşmalarda özel isim ile alem ismi arasında bir fark aranmazsa da, ilim dilinde bunlar arasında fark vardır. *Allah için zât ismi ve alem ismi mümkün müdür? Bu konuda üç tecelli algılanır. *Zâtın tecellisi, sıfatın tecellisi, eserlerin tecellisi. İsimlerin tecellisi de bunlardan biri ile ilgilidir. *Zât isminin, zâtın tecellisini ifade eden bir isim olması gerekir. *Sıfat tecellisine sıfat isimleri, eserlerin tecelisine de fiil isimleri denilir. *Biz bunu bütün isimlerde esas olarak kabul ettiğimiz için, Allah'ın isimleri tevfikîdir diyoruz. Bundan dolayı zât isminin, mevhumu olan bir özel isim veya mevhumu olmayan bir şahıs ismi olması aslında mümkündür ve bizim için yeterlidir. *Allah ismini, özel isim olarak bir mefhum ile mülahaza edebilmek için, selbî, subûtî bütün özel sıfat ve fiillerini tasavvur etmek ve sonra onu özetlemek gerekir. '''Bu da şöyle olabilir: "O zâtı vâcibü'l-vücûd ki, bütün sıfatların en mükemmelini kendisinde toplamıştır." *Sadece vâcibü'l-vücud demek de kâfidir. Çünkü bütün sıfatları en mükemmel şekilde kuşatmak, bunları kendisinde toplamak, varlığı zorunludur demek olan, vâcibü'l-vücudun bir tefsiri ve bir niteliklerinin ortaya konulmasıdır. *Bunun bir özeti de "bihakkın Mabud =İIahî Hak =Hak tanrı " mefhumudur. *Arapça'da bu mefhum, bilinen, belli bir tanrı demek olan "El ilah " özel ismi ile öz bir şekilde ifade edilmiştir. *'"Halikı âlem (kâinatın yaratıcısı) veya "'halikı küll (her şeyin yaratıcısı) manasıyla da yetinilebilir. *Bunları Allah-u Teâlâ 'nın isminin bir tarifi ve lafzîsi olarak da kabul edebiliriz. Biz herhalde şunu itiraf ede*riz ki, bizim "Allah" ism-i celâlinden duyduğumuz, anladığımız birinci mana, bu mefhumların hepsinden daha açık ve daha kapsayıcıdır. Çünkü bu özel ismin, bir ism-i alem olması kalbimize daha yakındır. Gerek ism-i has /özel isim, gerek alem ismi (işaret , remiz , sembol ), "Allah" yüce ismi ile, Allah'tan başka hiçbir mabud / ilah anılmamıştır. *"Sen onun bir adaşı olduğunu biliyor musun?" 149 Al-i İmrân: 3/97. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 276-278. ayetinde ifade edildiği gibi, O'nun adaşı da yoktur. *Dolayısıyla bu özel ismin tesniyesi, cem'i (ikili ve çoğulu) de yoktur. O halde ancak taaddüd-ü esma/çok isimlilik caizdir. Hatta ismi hassı/özel ismi bile taaddudî /birden çok olabilir. *Farklı lisanlar da Allah-u Teâlâ 'nın ayrı ayrı özel ismini bulmak mümkündür ve şer'an caizdir. *Böyle olmasına rağmen bilinen lisanlarda aynı/eş anlamlısını bilmiyoruz. Mesela; *Tanrı, Huda isimleri, "Allah" gibi özel isim değildir. İlah , rab , mabud gibi ismi âm/genel isimdir. Huda , rab demek olmayıp da "hud'ay " kelimesinin kısaltılmışı ve vâcibü'l-vücud demek olsa yine özel isim değildir. *Arapça'da ilah'ın çoğulunda "âlihe ", rabbin çoğulunda "erbâb" denildiği gibi Farsça'da hudâ 'nın çoğuluna "hudâyân" denilir. *Lisanımızda da "Tanrılar, mabudlar, ilahlar, rablar" denilir. Çünkü bunlar haklıya haksıza ıtlak edilmiştir. *Yani hem gerçek hem de gerçek olmayan tanrılar için kullanılmıştır. Halbuki "Allahlar " denilmemiştir ve denemez. Böyle bir tabir işitirsek söyleyenin cehline ve gafletine yorarız. *Son zamanlarda edebî metinlerde ismi alemlerin, özel isimlerin, saygı maksadıyla çoğul yapıldığı ve mesela "Ebussuûdlar, İbni Kemaller" denildiği söz konusu ise de, alemi vahdaniyyet olan "Allah" ismi celâlinde böyle bir tabir saygısızlık anlamına geleceğinden, hem gerçek dışıdır, hem de edebe aykırıdır. *Bu azameti ancak Allah "biz" diye gösterir. Halbuki tanrı adı böyle değildir, mabud, ilah gibidir. *Batıl mabudlara dahi, "tanrı " cins ismi verilir. Müşrikler birçok tanrılara taparlardı falanların tanrıları şöyle, falanların tanrıları böyledir denilirdi. *Demek ki "tanrı" cins ismi, "Allah" özel isminin eş anlamlısı değildir, tanrı daha genel anlamlıdır. Bu nedenle "Allah" ismi "tanrı adı" ile tercüme edilemez. *Fransızca'da, "Allah" isminin "diu" ile tercüme edilmesi de yanlıştır. *Arapça'da "Allah" yüce ismine benzeyen hiçbir kelime yoktur. *Öncelikle Hz. Muhammed'in risaleti döneminde bütün Araplar'ın bu özel ismi tanıdığı bilinmektedir. *Kur'ân azimüşşan bize bunu, "Gökleri ve yeri kim yarattı diye sorsan, elbette, “Allah' derler." 150Zümer: 39/38 ayetiyle bildiriyor. *Şimdi bizde olduğu gibi o zamanda da bu ismin Arap dilinin tam bir malı olduğu şüphesizdir. Sonra bunun Hz. İsmâîl zamanından beri geçerli olduğu da bilinmektedir. Bu nedenle Arapça olduğunda bir şüphe yoktur. *Eğer "Allah" kelimesindeki "el" harfleri belirleme edatı ise, kelime herhalde başka bir şeyden nakledilmiştir. *'"Allah"'a isim olarak verilmesi ikinci bir kök sayesinde mümkündür. Fakat bunun başlangıçta Arap dilinde diğer bir isimden veya sıfattan alınmış olması mümkündür ve asi olan budur. *'"Allah"' kelimesinden "el" edatı kalkınca "lah " olur. Gerçekten Arapça'da "lah" ismi vardır ve Basralı alimlerin büyük çoğunluğu Allah'ın bu kelimeden türetildiğini söylemişlerdir. "Lah "; gizlenme ve yükselme manasına "lahe", "yeliha" fiilinin masdarı olduğu gibi bundan "ilah " manasına da bir isimdir ve "lahum", "lahumme" denilir. *Arap şairi: "Rebah'ın yemini gibi onu büyük olan Allah (lahum) işitir." Demiştir. *Aynı şekilde, Rasûl-ü Ekrem efendimizin dedesi Abdul-muttalib 'in fil olayında Ka'be 'nin kapısının halkasına yapışarak; "Ey Allahım (lahum ); kul kendi evini korur, sen de kendi evini koru." diye Allah'a yalvarmıştı. *Şu halde "lah " isminin başına "el" getirilerek "Allah" denilmiş ve özel isim yapılmış demektir. *'"Lah"' isminin Süryanice' deki "Laha"dan veya İbranice"deki "Elahim "den alındığı iddia edilmekle birlikte, hangisinin daha eskiye dayandığı bilinmemektedir. * "Lah", "lahüm" kelimeleri her ne kadar Arapça'dan başka bir dilden alınmış olsa da, "Allah" kelimesinin, "el" takısı, "lah " ile birleştirilerek ondan alınmış olsaydı onun hemzesinin nida (çağrı) halinde yerinde kalmasına dilin kuralı izin vermezdi. Bu nedenle, Kûfeliler dahi birçok dil bilgini, "Allah" kelimesinin "lah "dan değil "ilah " cins ismi ile eş anlamlı olan "elilah "'dan türetilmiş olduğunu söylemişlerdir. *Bu iki tetkike göre de Allah ismi, büyük türeme ile türeyen bir Arapça isimden nakledilmiş ve onun asıl manasını ihtiva etmiştir. Hem aslı hem kendisi Arapça'dır. Ancak bazılarının zannına göre, aslı Arapça değil, Arapça'ya nakledildikten sonra sırf Arapça'dır. *Müfessir ve nahiv alimi Endülüslü Ebû Hayyân'a göre; Allah ismi hemen söylenmiş bir sözdür, türememiştir. Yani ilk kullanıldığında Allah'ın özel ismidir. Gerçekten çağırma kipinde '"Allah" kelimesinin başındaki hemzenin düşmeyişi ve oraya bir şey girmeden çağırma edatı "ya" ile birleşmesi, bu hemzenin, kelimenin aslından olduğunun delilidir. *Bundan dolayı "el " belirleme edatı değildir. Ancak kullanmayı kolaylaştırmak için bazen edat gibi kullanılmıştır ve Allah kelimesinin sonuna tenvin getirilmemiştir. Özetle "Allah" ismi türemiş veya başka bir dilden Arapça nakledilmiş değildir. *Başlangıçtan itibaren özel bir isim olarak kullanmıştır. Allah ismi, uluhiyet vasfından değil, ilahlık ve mabudiyet vasfı ondan alınmıştır. *Allah ibadet edilen zat olduğu için Allah değil Allah olduğu için kendisine ibadet edilir. *O'nun ilahiyeti, tapılmaya ve kulluk edilmeye layık olması kendiliğindendir. *İnsan puta tapar, ateşe tapar, güneşe tapar, kahramanlara, zorbalara veya sevdiği bazı şeylere tapar; taptığı zaman onlar ilah, mabud olurlar, sonra bunlara tapmaktan vaz geçer, cayar tanımaz olur, o zaman onlar da mabudiyet ve ilahiyet vasıflarını yitirirler. *Halbuki insanlar, Allah'ı mabut tanısınlar tanımasınlar o bizzat mabuttur, ilahtır. *Ona her şey ibadet ve kulluk borçludur. *Hatta onu inkar edenler bile ona kulluk etmek zorundadırlar. *Bu yüce isim yani "Allah" ismi, lisan açısından da, adının sahibi gibi, bir ezeliyet perdesi içindedir. Bütün bunlardan en basit bir mana edinmek için söylenecek söz hayret ve büyüklüktür. Allahu ekber. 151 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 52-57. (18-31) Allahu Ekber: Allahu ekber, esasen Allah'ı tazim etmek, onu büyüklemek demektir. Bu büyükleme üç mânâ ile olur. 1. Kalb ile tasdik, 2. Söz ile ifade etme, 3. Amel /eylem ile. 152Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 57. (657) A'mâ: A'mâ, üç şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Kalbin/kalb gözünün körlüğü *"Çünkü (sadece) gözler a'mâ (kör ) olmaz, göğüslerdeki kalbler de a'mâ (kör) olur." 153Hacc: 22/46 *"Sağırdırlar, dilsizdirler, a'mâdırlar (kalbleri/kalb gözleri kördür). Onun için onlar (hidâyeti) akletmezler." 154Bakara: 2/171 *"A'mâ (kalbi/kalb gözü kör olup da hidâyeti kalbiyle görmeyen kâfir) ile, basîr bir olmaz." 155Fâtır: 35/19 *"Onlardan sana bakanlar da vardır, fakat a'mâları (kalbleri/kalb gözleri kör olanları) sen mi hidâyete ileteceksin; üstelik (hidâyetten yana) basiretleri de yokken?!" 156 Yûnus: 10/43 *"Kim burada a'mâ ise (Yüce Allah'ın, "Andolsun ki biz Ademoğulları'nı tekrim ettik" 157İsrâ: 17/70 âyetinde sözkonusu edilen hususta kimin kalbi/kalb gözü kör olup Rabbini tanımaz ve O'nu birlemez ise), o, âhirette de a'mâdır (basiretsizdir ), yol itibariyle de şaşkındır." 158Îsrâ: 17/72 2. Körlük/gözün körlüğü *"Kendisine o a'mâ (kör/gözleri görmeyen kişi) geldi diye." 159 Abese: 80/2 *"A'mâya (kör/gözleri görmeyene) harec yoktur." 160 Nûr: 24/61 *"A'mâya (köre/gözleri görmeyene} harec yoktur..."161Feth:48/17 3. Hüccetten /delilden yana kör, hüccetsiz/delilsiz *"Ve onu Kıyamet Günü a'mâ olarak (Allah'a karşı hüccetsiz/hüccetten yoksun bir halde) haşrederiz." 162Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 286-287. Amed: Amed163 Hümeze: 104/9., çoğul ismi veya çoğuldur. "Amud" veya "İmad"ın çoğuludur. Dayanak, dayanacak yer, duvar, direk mânâlarına gelir. Amed, Bahr'in beyanına göre çoğul ismi, diğerlerinin beyanına göre çoğuldur. Ragıb ve Ferra , "amud "un çoğulu olduğu, Ebû Ferra ise "imad"ın çoğulu olduğunu söylemiştir. *"İmad ", dayak, dayanacak şey demektir. Bu nedenle "imad "ın mutlaka direk olması gerekmez. Aralarında, genel ve özel olma farklılıkları vardır. *Ebû Bekir, Hamza Kisaî, Halef, "ayn"ın ve "mim"in zammıyla okumuşlar ki bunun açıkça çoğul olduğunda şüphe yoktur. *"Amud ", direk , sütun demektir. Kasd manasına "amd "den türetilmiştir. Bir kavmin, kıvamı umuru olan ulusuna "amudî kavm " denir. *Askerin kumandanına "amudî ceyş" denir. Kılıcın sırtında olan yola "amudi seyf" denir. *İnsanın göğsündeki korkuluk kemiği dedikleri ve aşağı doğru dil gibi göbeğin aşağısına doğru uzanan damara ve insanın sırtına "amudi batın" denilir. *Bir de "amud", hüzün ve kederinin şiddetinden direk gibi donup kalan, gayet hazin ve meraklı kimseye de denir. *Bunlar göz önünde bulundurulunca "amedin mümeddedeh" ifadesi, o ateş ile gönüllerini ve bedenleri sarıp çepeçevre kuşatan zebanilerin cesametlerine işaret de olabilir. *İbni Abbâs 'tan, "bunların, onları çepeçevre kuşatan ateş sütunları" olduğu rivayet edilmiştir. 164Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 57-58. (6095) Amilet eydina :165 Yasin: 36/35; Yasin: 36/71. Meydana getirmeyi yüklendiğimiz ve bizden başkası*nın yüklenemeyeceği şeylerden ... (Allah) bunu kendisinden başkasının güç yetiremeyecegi yaratma(sın)daki eşsizliği ve ondaki hikmetler için söylemiştir. *"Amelü'l-eydi ": Elleriyle çalışanların çalışmalarından istiare olunmuştur. 166 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 4 s. 30. *... Yani kuvvet , kudret ve emrimizle yarattık.167Semerkan-âl, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 131. *...Yaratılışını üzerimize aldığımız şeylerden. Allah'ın (Bima hesebet eydiküm ) sözü gibi. 168Şura: 42/30 *Hasan, kuvvetimizin yaptığı şey, demiştir. "Yed", "eydi" gibi kuvvettir. Allah, güç ve zayıflık gibi maddi niteliklerin kendisine nüfuz etmesinden yücedir (uzaktır, münezzehtir ). Ancak anlamı şöyledir: Eşyaya verdiğimiz, gök ve yerdeki işlerden ibaret olan güçlerimizin meydana getirdiği şeyleri (yarattığımızı görmüyorlar mı?) 169 Nisaburi, Burhan,1996, c.2 s.219. *Yani, "yalnız bizim yarattıklarımızdan yahut bizim yaratabildiklerinıizden biri olarak" (Zemahşeri ve Razi)- Yukarıdaki mecazi deyim, "el ürünü "/"ellerimizin yaptığı" ("eserlerimizden biri" (T.ç.n.) kavramının, geniş anlamdaki, yani hem somut hem de soyut anlamdaki karşılığına dayanmaktadır. 170 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 2, s. 906. *"Yed" kelimesinin güç, kuvvet, kudret gibi anlamları ihtiva ettiği bütün muteber sözlüklerde yer almaktadır. *"Amilet eydina" ifadesinin Türkçe'deki tercümeleri daha çok "lafzi" tercüme olarak göze çarpmaktadır. *Elmalı : ... ellerimizin yaptıklarından... *Çantay : Ellerimizin işleyip yaptıklarından... *D.İ.B .: ... elleriyle yaptıklarının ... *Bilmen : ... -kudret- ellerimizin yaptıklarından ... *Yavuz : ... kudretimizin meydana getirdiklerinden ... *Davudoğlu : ... kudretimizin meydana getirdiklerinden . *Ateş : ... ellerimizin yaptıklarından ... *Bulaç : Ellerimizin yaptıklarından ... *Y. Öztürk : ... ellerimizin yapıp ettiklerinden ... *Atay : Kudretimizle ... *A. Öztürk : ... kendi ellerimizle yaptıklarımızdan ... *Koçyiğit : Ellerimizin yapıp da ... *Hizmetli : ... kudretimizle... *Varol : Ellerimizin yaptıklarından ... *Piriş : Kendi ellerimizle yaparak... *Görüldüğü gibi bazı mütercimler üzerinde durduğumuz ifadeyi "ellerimizin yaptıklarından", "kendi ellerimizle yaptıklarımızdan" vb. şekilde tercüme etmişlerdir. *Fakat böyle tercümelerin eksik ve yanlış anlaşılmaya açık olduklarını düşünüyoruz. Çünkü ayetin orijinalinde zikredilen "amilet eydina " tabiri güç, kuvvet, kudret gibi potansiyel unsurları sembolize eden mecazi bir ifade formudur. *Anladığımız kadarıyla burada "cüz" zikredilirken aslında "küll" kastedilmiştir. Yani ellerin zikredilmesi o işin bizzat ellerle yapıldığına her zaman işaret etmez, bilakis ellerin sahibine işaret eder. Kaldı ki söz konusu Allah olunca somut anlamda "eller "'''in zikredilmesi doğru değildir. '''Konuyu bir de şu şekilde izah edebiliriz. *Aynı durum insanlar için de geçerlidir. İnsan elleriyle yemek yapar ama "ellerim yemek yaptı" demez veya elleriyle kalem kullanıp yazı yazar ama "ellerim yazdı" demez. Bilakis yemek yaptım (ben) veya yazı yazdım (ben) der. *Yani insan yaptığını kendisinde var olan potansiyel unsurlar sayesinde yapar ama bu iş için bazen elini, bazen ayağını veya başka bir organını kullanır. Bu bakış açısından dolayı "Amilet eydina " deyimsel ifadesinin; *- Gücümüzle *- Kudretimizle (Hizmetli, Atay) *- Kuvvetimizle şekillerindeki tercümelerinin mantıken daha izah edilebilir ve doğru olduğunu belirtmeliyiz. Örnek: *Yasin: 36/71: Görmediler mi ki biz onlar için gücümüzle birtakım hayvanlar yaratmışız da onlara sahiptirler.1711. Amin: "Amin", duamızı kabul et demektir. *Bu kelimenin Kur'an-ı Kerîm'den olmadığına dair âlimlerin icmaı vardır. Ân: Ân, son derece sıcak demektir. An Yedin: "An yedin"172]''., şu anlamlara gelmektedir.'' 1-''' Hazır elden imtina etmeden, hürmetle, takip ve tahsiline lazım göstermeyecek bir şekilde elini uzatarak. '2- '''Elden, nakden , teahhür olmadan, '''3-' Her biri kendi eliyle, vekil tutmaksızın, '''4- '''Eli, gücü yetenden, zengin veya kazanarak elde edenlerden. '''Bu dört manada "yed", cizyeyi veren el demektir. Alan el olması nazarından ise; 1- 'Üzerlerindeki elden dolayı, yani kendi kendilerinin canlarını, mallarını, hukuklarını korumaktan aciz olarak, üzerlerinde bulunan "yed"in (elin ) himayesine ihtiyaçları sebebiyle, onun hakkı olarak cizye vermeleri nedeniyledir. Burada "yed " kudret manasınadır. '''2- '''Uzatılan el, yapılan yardım ve adil bir hükümetin himayesine girmek anlamındadır. Bu şükran ile karşılanması gereken büyük bir nimettir. İşte "an yedin" ifadesi bu manalara işaret ettiği gibi "vehuven sağîrun" ifadesi de zillet için bir ihtardır. 173''Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 58. (2507) A'nab: 'A'nâb 174 ''Nebe: 78/32, üzüm ve üzüm bağları demektir. 175Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 58. (5545) Anet: Anet, meşakkat, helak, sıkıntı ve günah mânâlanna gelir. *Aynca kırılan kemiğin sarııldıktan sonra tekrar kırılması da bu kelime ile ifade edilir. Ani: Ani- son derece kızgın demektir. *Cehennem ateşinin sıcaklığını ifade eder. Anittum: Meşakkate düştünüz. *İbn Manzûr şöyle der: Anet , helak olmak manasınadır. "E’anetehu" ise, "onu helake düşürdü" demektir.176İbn Manzur, Lisânu'1-Arap “Anete” maddesi. Ânifen: Ânifen , şimdi, az önce. *Bir kimse bir işe yeni başladığında "İste’nefe’l-emr " denir. Ânîfen , Arapların bu sözünden alınmıştır. Arâ: Arâ, ne bir ağacın ne de bir alametin bulunmadığı geniş yer. *Ferrâ şöyle der: Arâ, boş yerdir. A'rab/Arab: "A'rab" ile "Arab" farklı anlamda kullanılan iki kelimedir. Bu nedenle, "A'rab" kelimesinin "Arab"ın çoğulu olduğu zannedilmemelidir. *"Arab ", "Arabi "nin çoğul ismi, "A'rab " da "A'rabi "nin çoğul ismidir. Yani "Arab "ın müfredinde "Arabi ", A'rab "ın müfredinde "A'rabi " denilir.177Tevbe: 9/98. *"A'rab ", gerek "Arab "dan ve gerekse "Arab "ın mevalisinden, bilhassa bedevi olanlara yani bir köy ve kasabada sürekli olarak ikamet etmeyip dolaşan göçebeye denir. *"Arab " ise, bedeviye ve medenîye (şehirli) şamil olmakla birlikte daha ziyade köy ve kasabalarda devamlı olarak oturan kimselere denir. *Bunlara "A'rab " denilmez, "Arabi "ye (ya "A'rabi ") denilse kızar. Fakat "A'rabî "ye "ya Arabi " denilse sevinir. *Bu fark Türkçe'ye de geçmiş, "A'rab " kelimesi adeta, siyah, koca dudaklı zenci gibi bir anlam ile kullanılmıştır ki bunun aslını bilmeyenler, "Arab " ve "A'rab " lafızları arasındaki telaffuz farkını anlayamazlar da halt ederler, "A'rab " diyecek yerde "Arap " derler. *Kısacası "A'rab " ve "Arab ", Türkçe'deki Türk ve Türkmen gibidir. Türkmen Türk'ün yörüğü olduğu gibi, A'rab da Arab'ın yörüğüdür. *"Arabiy ", "Arab "a mensup, "Arab " da "Arabi "nin çoğul ismidir. *Ebu Hayyan tefsirinde ifade edildiği gibi, Hz. İsmail'in diyarına ve evin çevresine "arabet" denilmiştir. *Nitekim şair, Rasülullah'ın Mekke 'yi fethini anlattığı bir şiirinde, vezin gereği, "arabe " diyerek, "ra "sını sakin kılmıştır. Bunun dayanağı "Arabî " dir.178Yusuf: 12/2. *Kur'ân'ın Arapça olmasını başlangıçta buna dayandırabiliriz. *Arabe, diyarının diline mensup demek olur. *Arap diline sahip olduğu bu güzelliği Kur'ân'ın kattığında şüphe yoktur. *Kur'ân'ın belagatı karşısında bütün Arap belagatçıları aciz kalmıştır. *Arapça ise, hece harflerindeki güzellik ve bütünlük, kelimelerindeki ölçülülük ve genişlik, köklerindeki asillik , ahenk , çeşitlilik, kinayelerinde hatırlama ve ısındırma, vecizlik içinde açıklığa hizmet eden ince farkları, edatlarındaki insicam kabiliyeti, özellikle tamlama ve gramerindeki incelik ve göz kamaştırıcı şekilleri nedeniyle meramı ifade için mevcut diller arasında en kuvvetli bir anlatıma sahiptir. 179Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 59-60. (2603-2604, 2843) Arabi: Arabî180Yusuf: 12/2., Arab'a mensup demektir. *Arab da, Arabi'nin çoğul ismidir. Ebû Hayyân'ın ifade ettiği üzere bir de "arabe" ismi vardır ki, Hz. İsmail'in diyarının ismi, evinin çevresi demektir. *Nitekim şair, şiirinde "ve arabtü arda ma yuhillu heramehe ..." diyerek, Rasulullah 'ın Mekke 'yi fethini anlatmış vezn gereği "arabe "in "ra "sını sakin kılarak "arbe " demiştir. Bunun da dayanağı "Arabi "dir. *Kur'ân'ın "Arabî ", yani Arapça olması doğrudan doğruya buna nisbet edilebilir. Arabe diyarının diline mensub demek olur. 181Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 60. (2843-2844) A'raf: A'râf, "arf" ve "arafe "in çoğuludur. "Arf" ise herhangi bir mürtefi' (yüksek, yükseltilmiş) yer demektir ki bu münasebetle atın yelesine, horozun ibiğine "arf " denir. *Meşhur kavle göre, "A'râf ", cennetle cehennem arasındaki hicab/örtü veya sura da "a'râf " denir. Bu örtü ve sur ise yüksek tepeler anlamındadır.182 A’raf: 7/46. *İbni Abbâs 'a göre sıratın şerefeleri; Hasan Basri’ye göre A'râf ma'rifettendir. Cennet ve cehennem ehlini simalarından tanımak için birtakım insanlar var demektir. A'râf 'ın tefsirinde iki kavil vardır. 1- İyilik ve kötülükleri eşit olan insanlar. 2- Enbiyâ, şühedâ, ahyar, ulema veya rical (insan) suretinde görünen melâike gibi dereceleri yüksek zevattır . *Bunlar cennet ile cehennem arasında bir müddet kalırlar. 183 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 60-61. (2166) Arafat: Arafat184Bakara: 2/198., arefe günü hacıların vakfeye durdukları dağın adıdır. *Mekke'ye 12 mil uzaklıktadır. Zilhicce'nin 8. gününe "Terviye günü" dendiği gibi 9. gününe de "Arefe günü" denir. *Bu günde Arafat 'ta bir müddet beklenir. *Arefe kelimesinin çoğulu gibi görünen "Arafat " isminin bu dağa hangi maksatla verildiği konusunda farklı görüşler bulunmaktadır. *Tanımak manasına, "marifet " veya "itiraf" kelimesinden, güzel koku manasına "arf " kelimesinden türetildiği de iddia edilmiştir. *Bu ihtilaflar nedeniyle bu dağa Arafat dağının ne zaman, hangi maksatla ve hangi kelimeden türetilerek isim yapıldığı tam olarak bilinmemektedir. *Ancak her bir iddianın, Arafat dağının bir özelliğini göstermesi de mümkündür. 185Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61. (722) Ârıd: Ârıd , ufukta görülen bulut. Arız: Arız186Ahkaf: 46/24., bir yanı ortaya çıkan demektir. *"Ufukta enine olarak çıkan bulut "a da "arız " denilir. Arız çeşitli anlamlarda kullanılmıştır. 187 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61. (4355) Arş: Arş188 A’raf: 7/55., "sakf" demektir ki bir binanın, bir yerin muhit -i ulvîsini yani en değerli, en yüksek yerini teşkil eder. *Bir eve nisbetle tavanı, tavana nisbetle üstündeki çatısı, kubbesi, tahta boşluğu, çatısı hep arş kelimesinin anlam sahasına girer. Buna yükseklik olarak çadır ve çardak gibi yükselen ve gölge veren her şeye denir. Bu suretle "arş " kavramının en kesin anlamı değerlilik ve yükseklik ifade etmesidir. *Bu münasebetledir ki arş , ülkenin üzerine kurulup bina edilip yükseltildiği taht mânâsında kullanılmış ve tahtın lazım olan mülkten ve izzetü saltanattan kinaye de kılınmıştır. "Sellü arş ", mülkü yıkıldı dağıldı demektir. *Mülkü kıvamında, işleri yolunda ve mülkünün işleyişi muntazam ve sağlıklı olduğunda "istave ale'1-arşi " veya "istekare ala şeriri milkh " denilir. *Ayrıca bir işin gerçekleşme ve yürüme nedenine, bir şeyin şartlarına, bir cemaatın liderine, yöneticisine, tabuta, kuyunun dibinden adam boyu kadar taşla örüldükten sonra ağzına kadar yapılan ahşap yapıya, ayağın parmak tarafına doğru yüzündeki yumrucuk gibi tümseğe ve kuşun yuvasına da arş denir. 189Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61-62. (2176) 'Arz:' Arz, yedi şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Cennet arzı *"Bizi arza (cennet arzına) vâris kıldı; cennetten dilediğimiz yere yerleşiyoruz." 190Zümer: 39/74 *"Andolsun zikr'in ardından zebûr 'da da, "Arza (hasseten cennet arzına) sâlih kullarım vâris olacak" diye yazdık." 191 Enbiyâ: 21/105 2. Şam'daki Arz-ı Mukaddes ' *"Ve o zaafa uğratılmış kavmi, vâris kıldık arzın (Ürdün ve Filistin' in) doğularına..." 192A'râf: 7/137'' *"Biz o'nu ve Lût 'u kurtardık; bereketlendirdiğimiz arza (Arz-ı Mukaddes 'e) çıkardık." 193 Enbiyâ: 21/71 '''3. Medine arzı/toprakları *"Ey îmân eden kullarım! Şüphesiz Benim arzım (hasseten Medine arzı) geniştir. O halde yalnız Bana ibâdet edin!" 194 Ankebût: 29/56 *Bu buyrukla onlara, oraya (Medine 'ye) hicret etmeleri emredilmektedir. *"Allah'ın arzı (Medine arzı) geniş değil miydi? Oraya hicret etseydiniz ya!" 195Nisâ: 4/97 *"Kim Allah yolunda hicret ederse, arzda gidecek birçok yol da, genişlik de bulur." 196 Nisâ: 4/100 4. Mekke arzı/toprakları *"Veya Bizim arza (Mekke arzına/topraklarına) gelip de onu etrafından eksilttiğimizi görmüyorlar mı?" 197Ra'd: 13/41 *"Neyiniz vardı?" diye sorarlar. "Biz arzda (Mekke arzında/topraklarında) mustaz'aftık " diye cevap verirler."198Nisâ: 4/97 *"Bizim arza (hasseten Mekke arzına/topraklarına) gelip de onu etrafından eksilttiğimizi görmüyorlar mı? O halde galibler onlar mı?!" 199Enbiyâ: 21/44 5. Mısır arzı/toprakları *"(Yûsuf dedi ki): "Beni arz (Mısır topraklarının) hazineleri üzerine görevlendir!" 200Yûsuf: 12/55 *"İşte böylece Yûsuf ’a o arzda (Mısır arzında/topraklarında) bir yer sağladık" 201Yûsuf: 12/21 *"(Yûsuf ’un kardeşlerinin kebiri dedi ki): "Artık ben bu arzdan (Mısır topraklarından) ayrılmayacağım; ta ki babam bana izin verinceye..." 202 [Yûsuf]: 12/80 *"Şüphesiz Fir'avn o arzda (Mısır topraklarında) ululandı." 203Kasas: 28/4 *"Biz ise irade ediyorduk ki, o arzda (Mısır topraklarında) mustaz'aflara lütfedelim..." 204Kasas: 28/5 *"Onlara o arzda (Mısır topraklarında) güç ve imkân verelim..."205Kasas: 28/6 *"Şüphesiz o arz (Mısır toprakları) Allah'ındır. (Kullarından) kimi dilerse ona vâris kılar." 206A'râf: 7/128 *"Ola ki Rabbiniz düşmanınızı helak eder ve sizi o arz*da (Mısır topraklarında) halef kılar." 207A'râf: 7/129 *"...yahut o arzda (Mısır topraklarında) üstün gelip fesad çıkarmasından (korkuyorum)." 208 Mü'min: 40/26 *"Ey kavmim! Bugün bu arzda (Mısır topraklarında) üstünlük sahibi olarak mülk sizin." 209 Mü'min: 40/29 6. Müslümanların toprakları *"Doğrusu Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc bu arzda (müslümanların topraklarında) müfsidlik ediyorlar." 210Kehf: 18/94 7. Yeryüzünün tümü *"O arzda (yeryüzünün tümünde) hareket eden hiçbir hayvan ve iki kanadıyla uçan hiçbir kuş yoktur ki..." 211En'âm: 6/38 *"Eğer arzdaki (yeryüzünün tümünde bulunan) ağaçlar kalem olsaydı..." 212Lokmân: 31/27. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 257-260. Arz Ve Semavat: Arz ve semavat 213Hud: 11/7. kelimeleri birlikte kullanıldıklarında, arz ; suyu, karası ve toprağıyla bütün yeryüzü, semavat ise bunun dışındaki bütün alemi ifade eder. *Arz, ayrıca tul (zaman veya uzunluk) karşılığı, genişlik, karşılık ve bedel manasınadır ki bir şey satın alınmak için arzolunur. 214Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 62. (2759) Arz-ı Mukaddes : Arz-ı mukaddes 215Maide: 5/21., temiz ve kutsal toprak yer, bölge demektir ki Beyti Makdis'in bulunduğu yerdir. *Vaktiyle birçok peygamberin karargâhı, uğrak yeri olduğundan böyle isimlendirilmiştir. *Bu arz-ı mukaddesin neresi olduğu konusunda çeşitli kanaatler ve rivayetler vardır. Ancak Fırat ile Arisi Mısır arasında olduğu kesindir. *Çünkü bütün yorumcuların, siyercilerin ve ulemanın bu konuda icmaı vardır. 216 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç '' Yayınları: 62. (1642-1643) As'as: '''As’as: Kararmaya başladı.' *Halîl şöyle der: Gece kararmaya başladıdığında veya ağardığmda "As’asa’l-leyl " denir. Bu, zıt anlamlı kelimelerdendir. Şâir şöyle der: *"Neticede onun için, sabah ağardığında; gecesi açılıp aydınladığında..."217Bahr, 8/430 *As'as218 Tekvir: 81/17., Azdad 'dan olmak üzere hem ikbal, hem idbar mânâsı ile tefsir edilmiştir. Gecenin ikbali vakti, kararmaya başladığı ilk saatlerdir. *Bunda bir inzar mânâsı vardır. İdbarî vakti de zevale yüz tuttuğu sabaha yöneldiği son saatlerdir. *Sabahın habercisi olan aydınlıktır. Yöneldiği zaman diye de Türkçe'ye çevrilebilir.219 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç '' Yayınları: 62. (5619) Asbahû: 'Asbahû lafzı , iki şekilde tefsir edilir:' '''1. Gecenin gitmesinin ardından sabaha ulaşmak' *"Sabah olunca (musbihîn) (ertesi günü sabahı ettiklerinde)..." 220Kalem: 68/17 *"(Ertesi günü) sabaha kadar (fe-asbahat) sarime dönmüştü." 221Kalem: 68/20 *"Ellerini oğuşturarak sabahı etti (fe-asbaha) (ertesi günü sabahı ettiğinde, bahçesine harcadıklarından ötürü ellerini oğuşturmaya kayuldu)." 222 Kehf: 18/42 *"(Hûd kavmi) sabaha ulaştıklarında (fe-asbahû ) meskenlerinden başka bir şey görünmez oldu." 223Ahkâf: 46/25 *"(Salih'in kavmi) sabahı ettiklerinde (fe-asbahû) (dördüncü günü sabahında) diyarlarında çökekaldılar." 224Hûd: 11/67 2. Fesâr/olmak *"(Kardeşini öldüren Âdem'in oğlu) artık nadimlerden olmuştu (fe-asbaha)." 225Mâide: 5/31 *"Yahut onun suyu çekilir de/çekilmiş olur da (yusbi-ha)..." 226[Kehf]: 18/41 *"O'nun nimetiyle kardeşler olmuştunuz (fe-asbahtum, fesârtum: olmuştunuz)." 227Al-i İmrân: 3/103 *"(Derileri kâfirlere diyecek ki): "Haşirlerden oldunuz" (fe-asbahtum, fesârtum: oldunuz)." 228Fussilet: 41/23.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 431-432. Âsefunâ: Bizi kızdırdılar, öfkelendirdiler. Asf: Asf, kuru ekinin yaprağı. *Asf , ekinin biçildikten sonraki saman ve buğday kapçığı gibi olan yaprağıdır. *Rüzgar onu uçurup sağa sola dağıttığı için ona bu isim verilmiştir. *Asf , eğip bükmek, kırıp dökmek manaları ile ilişkili olan masdar bir kelimedir. Müfessir ler çoğunlukla ekin yaprağı demişlerdir. Ayrıca, kırılıp savrulan saman, başak çıkmazdan önceki taze yapraklar, içi boş, kabacıktan olan tane anlamına geldiği de ifade edilmiştir. *Kâmûs'ta da geçtiği üzere asıl manası, taze ve yeşil ekin yaprağıdır. *Bu yapraklar kuruyup kırılınca saman olur. Çünkü ekini hamken yeşilken biçmeğe de "asf " denilir. Asfâd: Asfâd, Bukağı, bend, demir zincir ve halkalar. *Müfredi "Safd " dir. Hadiste "Şeytanlar demirlendi"229 Müslim, Sıyâm 1; Tirmizî, Savm 1. yani zincirlerle bağlandı buyrulmuştur. *Şair şöyle der: Onlar ganimetler ve esirlerle döndüler. *Biz ise zincire vurulmuş meliklerle döndük. *Ayrıca "bahşiş" manasına da gelir. Çünkü bahşiş , alanı ve vereni bağlayan bir benddir . *Lakin [Sad ]: 38/38'deki kullanımında "bi'1-asfâd" değil, "fi'1-asfâd", yani "asfâd " ile çatılmış değil, "asfâd "da birbirine çatılmış, bağlanmış denilmekle, bukağı " manasında olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Ashâbu'l-Eşhâs: Ashâbu'l-eşhâs, ashâbu'1-heyâkil gibi, aracının şart olduğuna, ruhaniyetin ve ruhanilerin bu aracılar olduğuna, bunlarla görüşmek ve konuşmak mümkün olmadığı için, ancak heykelleri vasıtasıyla bunlara yaklaşılabildiğine, hatta heykellerin bile bazen görünüp, bazan kaybolduklarına inanırlar. *Bu heykellere yaklaşmanın da bazı kuralları bulunmaktadır. Bu nedenle, bu heykellere yaklaşmak için aracı heykeller ve putlar edinmişlerdir. Bu heykellere ve putlara yıldızlar esas alınarak tapınılmış, böylece Allah'a yaklaşacaklarını sanmışlardır. *Bunlara "semavî ilahlar " anlamında "ilahlar " demişlerdir. *İşte bu "ashâbu'l-eşhâs " puta tapıcılar cümlesindendir. 230Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 63. (1762) Ashâbu'l-Eyke: Ashab-ı Eyke231Hicr: 15/78., Eykeliler, -Leyke kıraatlerine göre Leykeliler. Eyke yumuşak ağaç bitiren bataklık olup Medyen yakınlarındaki bir sahilin adıdır. *Burada yerleşmiş bir topluluk vardı, Şuayb bunlara peygamber olarak gönderilmişti. *Hz Şuayb başka bir kavimdendi. *Leyke bu toplumun merkez şehirlerinin adı imiş. Yani Leyke, Hicr ashabının/topluluğunun merkez şehri imiş ve ticaretle uğraşan zalim ve hilekâr bir toplulukmuş. *Eyke, Leyke gibi sık, birbirine karışmış ağaçlar demektir. * Ashab-ı Eyke de , Ashab-ı Medyen gibi Hz. Şuayb 'ın gönderildiği bir kavimdir. Oturdukları bölge ağaçlık olduğu için, böyle bir isim ile isimlendirilmişlerdir. Rivayete göre, ağaçları günlük ağacı imiş. 232Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 63-64. (307) Ashâbu'l-Fîl: Habeş valisi Ebrehe , Habeş ve çevresinden topladıkları büyük bir ordu ile ve Mahmud denilen fiillerle birlikte karşılarına çıkanı çiğneyip geçerek Ka'be 'yi yıkmak için gelmişlerdi de, muvaffak olunmadan perişan olup gitmişlerdi. *Bundan dolayı kendilerine "Fil Ashabı "233 Fil: 105/1. denilmiştir. *Bu yıl da Araplar arasında "Fil Yılı " olarak anılmıştır. "Filan şey fil yılında", "filan şey fil yılından şu kadar evvel ve sonra" denilirdi. 234 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 64. (6098-6105) Ashâbu'l-Heyâkil: Ashâb-ı Heyâkil, "Heykel ashabı" da denilir. *Heykellere ve yıldızlara taparlar. Allah'a yaklaşmak için ruhanilere, ruhanilere yaklaşmak için ruhanileri temsil eden heykellere, ibadet ederler. *Allah'a yaklaşmak için aracıların gerekliliğine ve bu aracıların da görülür varlıklar olması gerektiğine inanırlar. *"Yedi Gezegen " diye isimlendirdikleri heykellere sığınırlar. Önce bunların evlerini, sonra doğuş ve batış yerlerini, sonra huylarıyla ilgili uygun olan ve olmayan şekillerde bitişmelerini, sonra buna göre gecelerin, gündüzlerin, saatlerin taksimlerini, aynca aynı şekilde kişilerin memleketlerini, geleceklerini öğrenmeye çalışmışlar, bunun üzerine mühürler kazmışlar, bir takım dualar, efsunlar ezberlemişler, her yıldıza/gezegene bir gün ayırmışlar, ona özgü elbiseler giymişler ve bunlara rabler, ilahlar, Allah'a da rablerin rabbi demişler. *Bazıları da Güneş'i, ilahla*rın ilahı kabul etmişler. Bunları temsilen heykeller yapmışlar. Çünkü heykellerin bedenlerinin ruhaniyet olduğuna inanmışlardır. Sonra yıldızların iş ve tesiri üzerine bir takım kitaplar yazmışlardır. *Böylece, sihir , kehânet , tencim , tahtim , ta'zim , suver gibi acaip sanatlar icat etmişlerdir. 235 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 64-65. (1761) Ashâbu'l-Kâlib : Ashabı Kalib, Bedr Savaşı 'nda katledilip kuyuya atılmış olan müşriklerdir. 236 Ashâbu'l-Karye: Bu karyenin/kasaba veya şehirin Antakya , bu karyeye gönderilen elçilerin de Hz. İsa 'nın havarileri olduğu naklediliyor. *O halde ashâb-ı karye 237Yasin: 36/13., yani "ashâb-ı memleket " ve zikrolunan kavmin Romalılar olduğu anlaşılıyor. 238 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (4015) Ashâbu'l-Kehf: Kehf, geniş, büyük mağara demektir. *Küçük mağaraya "gar " denilir. *Türkçesi "in "dir. *Rakıym, kitabe olarak isimlendirilen, yazılı taş, maden vs. levha demektir. *Kehf Sûresi 'nde anlatılan mağara ashabının239Kehf: 18/9. ismidir: *Bunların kim ve hangi dönemde yaşadıkları ve ne zaman uyandıklanyla ilgili çok farklı rivayet ve anlatımlar vardır. 240Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (3225) Ashâbu'l-Meş'emeh: Meş'eme , şum (uğursuz ) yer, yani sol kol, yahut yumnün (sağın) tersi olan şeamet /uğursuzluk , musibet manalarına gelir. Ashâbu'l-meş'eme 241 Vakıa: 56/9. de solak tarafta, alçak mevkide bulunan değersiz, yahut kendilerine, yakınlarına, zararları, uğursuzlukları dokunan kimseler demek olur. 242Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (4704) Ashâbu'l-Meymene: Meymene, yemin yeri yani sağ kol, sağ taraf, yahut meymenet , yumnü bereket anlamlarına gelir. *Sağ tarafın toplantı ve meclislerde saygı ve hürmet gören bir mevki olduğuna göre, ashâbu'l-meymene 243 Vakıa: 56/8.''de saygı ve himmet mevkiinde bulunan yüksek haysiyet sahipleri demek olur. *Aynı zamanda bu gibi kimseler kendilerinden yararlanılan, değerli kişiler olmak hasebiyle meymenetli de olurlar. 244''Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66. (4704) Ashabu'l-meymene- Ashabu'l-meş'eme: 245 Vakıa: 56/8, 9, 27, 38, 41, 90, 91; Beled: 90/18-19; Müddessir: 74/39. "Ashabu'l-meymene "; kitapları sağ taraflarından verilenler, "Ashabu'l-meş'eme "; kitapları sol taraflarından verilenler ya da bir kişiyi üstünlükle tavsif ederken "fulanun minni bi'l-yemin " (falanca benim sağ kolumdur); bir başkasını kötülükle tavsif ederken de "fulanun minni biş-şimal ." (falanca benim sol kolumdur) sözündeki gibi bunlar yüksek makam (ashabu'l-meymene ) ve düşük mertebe (ashabu'l-meş'eme ) sahipleridirler. *Bu, onlanrı sağa (yemin) nisbetle uğurlu sola nisbetle uğursuz saymak ve onları sanih (uğurlu, hayırlı vs.) ile iyiye yormak, barih (uğursuz, hayırsız vs.) ile de kötüye yormaktır 246Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 4, s. 455-456. *Ashabu'l-meymene : Misak gününde Adem'in sağında yer almış olanlar ... Arş'ın sağında yer alanlar... Kıyamet gününde Arş'ın sağında yer alacaklar ve cennete doğru yol alacak olanlar. 247Semerhandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 391. *Ali b. Ebi Talib 'e isnad edilen bir rivayete göre "müslüman çocuklar248Semerhandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 518. *Ashabu’l-meş’eme Adem’in solunda yer almış olanlar… Arş’ın solunda olanlar. Şimale doğru yol alanlar ki bu (yol), onları ateşe götürür. 249Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3, s. 391. *Ashabu'l-yemin : Saadet erbabı ve sağ cenahtakiler. Bu, insanların 'sağ'ı uğurluluk, 'sol'u ise uğursuzluk olarak bilmesindendir. Yemin , uğur ve saadete kinaye kılınmıştır. 250İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz, s. 553. *Lafzen "soldakilerden" (yahut "soldaki insanlardan"): Meymenet ifadesi "doğruyu bulmuş olanlar" manasında mecaz olarak kullanılması gibi meş'emet terimi de "kötülüğe batmayı"251Mesela 90/19'da. göstermek için kullanılır. *Bu her iki mecazın kökeni, gelecekteki bazı olayların, kuşların belli dönemlerdeki uçuş yönlerine bakılarak tahmin edilebileceği inancına dayanır: Eğer sağ yöne doğru uçmuşlarsa uğurlu gelecek, uçuş sola doğru ise tersi. Bu eski inanış zamanla dilin kullanımına yansımış, böylece "sağ" ve "sol" kavramları, az veya çok "uğurlu" veya "uğursuz" ile eşanlamlı hale gelmiştir. Kur'an'ın deyimsel kullanımında bu iki kavram, sırasıyla, "doğruluk/dürüstlük" ve "eğrilik/kötülük"e dönüşmüştür. 252Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 3 s. 1103. *"Ashabül-Meymene "; Meymene lügatte "yemin" (sağ el) veya "yumn " (uğurlu) anlamlarının her ikisine de gelebilir. Şayet yemin kelimesinden türediğini kabul edersek, meymene "sağ el" anlamına gelir. *Ancak burada lügavi anlamında değil, "yüksek mertebe" anlamında kullanılmış olabileceğini belirtmeliyiz. Çünkü Araplar sağ eli, kuvvet ve şerefin sembolü olarak nitelerlerdi. *Nitekim hürmet ettikleri kimseleri, meclislerde sağ köşeye oturturlardı. *Ayrıca bir kimse başka bir şahsın kendi yanında önemli bir yeri olduğunu söylemek istediğinde "fulanün minni bil-yemin , (o benim sağ kolumdur) derdi. Urduca 'da da önemli bir adamın yardımcısına "Desterast " (sağ kolu) denir. Fakat "meymene " kelimesinin "yumn " dan türediğini kabul edersek, "ashab-ül meymene " uğurlu, bahtı iyi olan saadet sahipleri anlamına gelir. 253Mevdudi, Tefhim, 1986, c. 6 s. 88-89. *"Ashabu'l-Meş'eme"; Meş'eme "şum" kelimesinden türemiştir. Uğursuzluk, talihsizlik demektir. *Ayrıca lügatte sol el için "şu'ma " tabiri kullanılır. Nitekim Araplar "şimal " (sol el) ve "şu'ma " (uğursuzluk) kelimelerini aynı anlamda kullanırlar. *Araplarda sol el zayıflığın ve zilletin simgesidir. *Örneğin sefere çıkan bir kimsenin sol tarafından bir kuş uçtuğu zaman bu olayı uğursuzluk olarak telakki ederlerdi. *Yine Araplar bir kimseyi mecliste sol tarafta oturturlarsa eğer, bu o kimseyi aşağı mevkide ve önemsiz gördükleri anlamına gelirdi Ayrıca bir kimse, başka bir şahsın kendi yanında bir yeri olmadığını söylemek istediği zaman "fulanun minni bi’ş-şimal " (o benim sol kolumdur) derdi. *Dolayısıyla "ashabu'l- şimal " bedbaht olanlardır. Yani Allah onları zillete duçar etmiştir ve onlar O'nun huzurunda sol tarafta bulunacaklardır. 254 Mevdudi, Tefhim, 1986, c. 6 s. 89. Yukarıdaki nakillerin ışığında, bu iki deyime verilen anlamları şöyle özetleyebiliriz: Ashabu'l-meymene : a) Kitapları sağ taraflarından verilenler b) Yüksek makam c) Uğurlu d) Bahtiyar e) Mes'ud f) Doğruyu bulanlar g) Doğruluk - dürüstlük h) Adem'in sağındakiler i) Arş'ın sağındakiler i) Cennete girecekler k) 'Müslüman çocuklar 'Ashabu'l-meş'eme :''' '''a) '''Kitapları sol taraflarından verilenler '''b) Düşük mertebe c) Uğursuzluk d) Talihsizlik e) Bedbaht f) Eğrilik g) Kötülük h) Adem'in solunda yer alanlar i) '''Arş'm solunda olanlar '''i) Ateşe girecekler. Şimdi bu ifadelerin Kur'an çevirilerine nasıl yansıdığına bakalım. Biz burada Vakıa suresinin 8 ve 9. ayetlerini mercek altına alacağız. *Elmalı : Vakıa 8 : Sağda ashab-ı meymene : ne ashab-ı meymene ! *'Ne hayırlı ne mübarek zatlar’! *Vakıa 9 : Solda ashab-ı meş'eme : ne ashab-ı meş'eme ! *'Ne uğursuz ne bedbaht kimseler'! *Çantay : Vakıa 8 : Sağcılar (a gelince:) O sağcılar ne (mutludurlar! *Bunlar amel defterleri sağlarından verilecek olanlardır.255 Beyzavi, Celaleyn, Medarik. *Şanlarını ta'zim için böyle buyurulmuştur. Çünkü onlar cennete girecek olan bahtiyarlardır.256 Celaleyn, Medarik. *Vakıa 9 : Solcular (a gelince) O solcular ne (bedbaht )âırlar! *Kitabları sollarından verilecek olanlar.257Beyzavi, Celaleyn, Medarik. *Bu beyan şanlarım tahkıyr içindir. Zira onlar cehenneme gireceklerdir.258 Celaleyn, Medarik *D.İ.B. : Vakıa 8 : Amel defterleri sağdan verilenler: ne mutlu o sağcılara! *Vakıa 9 : Amel defterleri soldan verilenler; ne yazık o solculara! *Bilmen : Vakıa 8 : imdi -biri - Ashab-ı meymene . Nedir Ashab-ı meymene ? *Vakıa 9 : Ve - ikincisi- Ashab-ı meş'eme dir. Nedir Ashab-ı meş'eme ? *Yavuz : Vakıa 8 : Sağcılar (amel defterleri sağ eline verilenler), o sağcılar ne mutludurlar! *Vakıa 9 : Solcular (amel defterleri sol ellerine verilenler) ise, o solcular ne acıklı durumdalar! *Davudoğlu : Vakıa 8 : (Birincisi) sağcılar (amel defterleri sağ taraflarından verilenler). Hem de ne sağcılar!.. *Vakıa 9 : (İkincisi) solcular (amel defterleri sol tarafından verilenler). Hem de ne solcular!.. *Ateş : Vakıa 8 : Sağın adamları (Amel defterleri sağ tarafından verilenler), ne uğurlulardır onlar! *Vakıa 9 : Solun adamları (Amel defterleri sol tarafından verilenler), ne uğursuzlardır onlar! *Bulaç : Vakıa 8 : İşte o "ashab-ı meymene " olanlar, ne (kutlu) "ashab-ı meymene "dir, *Ahirette amel defterleri sağdan verilen müttakiler veya sağ yanda olanlar. *Vakıa 9 : "Ashab-ı meş'eme " olanlar da, ne (mutsuz ve uğursuz) "ashab-ı meş'eme "dir. *Ahirette defterleri soldan verilen suçlu, günahkarlar, inkarcılar veya sol yanda olanlar. *Y. Öztürk : Vakıa 8 : İşte uğur ve mutluluk yaranı. Nedir uğur ve mutluluk yaranı? *Vakıa 9 : İşte şomluk ve bunalım yaranı. Nedir şomluk ve bunalım yaranı? *Atay : Vakıa 8 : Amel defterleri sağdan verilenler; ne uğur sahipleridir onlar! *Vakıa 9 : Amel defterleri soldan verilenler; ne uğursuzluk sahipleridir onlar! *A. Öztürk : Vakıa 8 : Sağcılar, ne sağcılardır onlar! (Onlar amel defterleri sağ taraflarından verilenlerdir). *Vakıa 9 : Solcular, ne solculardır onlar! (Onlar amel defterleri sol taraflarından verilenlerdir). *Koçyiğit : Vakıa 8 : Meymenetli olanlar. (Amel defterleri sağından verilecek olanlar.) Ne mutludur o meymenetliler. *Vakıa 9 : Meymenetsiz olanlar, ne bedbahttır o meymenetsizler! *Hizmetli : Vakıa 8 : Kitabı sağından verilenler; ne mutlu onlara! *Vakıa 9 : Kitabı solundan verilenler; vay onların haline'. *Varol : Vakıa 8 : Sağ ashabı ne (mutludurlar) o sağ ashabı! *Sağ ashabı (ashabü'l-meymene ): Kitapları sağ taraflarından verilenler yahut hesap esnasında sağ tarafta duranlar. *Vakıa 9 : Sol ashabı ne (bedhahttırlar) o sol ashabı! *Sol ashabı (ashabü'l-meş'eme ): Kitapları sol taraflarından verilenler yahut hesap esnasında sol tarafta duranlar. *Piriş : Vakıa 8 : Sağ taraf halkı... Nedir sağ taraf halkı? *Vakıa 9 : Sol taraf halkı... Nedir sol taraf halkı? *Ashabu'l-meymene : sağ taraf halkı. Yani doğru dürüst olduğu için ahirette kitabı (yapıp ettiklerinin kayıt sicili) sağ taraftan verilecek olanlar, kurtulanlar. *Ashabü'l-meş'eme : Sol taraf halkı. Yani eğrilik ve kölülük üzere hayat sürdükleri için kitapları sollarından verilecek olanlar. Ebedi kaybedişe duçar olanlar. Görüldüğü gibi mütercimlerimiz bu iki ifadeyi a) Sağcılar - solcular b) Ashab-ı meymene - ashab-ı meş'eme c) sağın adamları - solun adamları d) '''Amel defterleri sağdan verilenler - amel defterleri soldan verilenler '''e) '''Sağ ashabı - sol ashabı '''f) '''Meymenetli olanlar - meymenetsiz olanlar şeklinde tercüme etmişlerdir. Ancak hemen hepsi de tercümelerinin daha iyi anlaşılmasını sağlamak için ya parantez açmış ya da not düşmüşlerdir. Bu parantez içi ifadeler ve dipnotlar anlamın ortaya çıkmasına az da olsa yardımcı olmakla beraber maksudu anlatmakta yeterli oldukları kanaatinde değiliz '''Yapılan tercümeleri sırasıyla ele alalım. a) Sağcılar - solcular: *Ashab-ı meymenenin sağcılar, ashab-ı meş'emenin solcular olarak tercüme edilmesi ne kadar doğrudur? Sağcı ve solcu ifadeleri aslın yerini tutuyor mu veya sağcı ve solcu kavramlarının zihinlerde oluşturduğu anlam ayetin mesajı ile ne ölçüde örtüşüyor? *Sağcılık ve solculuk mezkur deyimlerin muhtemel (!) anlamlarından sadece ideolojik olanıyla çakışıyor ki Allah-u Teala'nın böyle bir şeyi kastetmiş olması bizce mümkün görünmemektedir. *Mütercimlerin böyle bir tercümeyi tercih etmeleri insanın aklına, yaşanan sürecin ürünü politik tercihlerin etkisinde kalmış olabilecekleri endişesini getiriyor. b) Ashab-ı meymene - ashab-ı meş'eme : *Bunlar Türkçe'ye lafzen aktarıldıklarına göre tercüme edilmiş sayılmazlar. c) Sağın adamları - solun adamları: *Bu ifadeler her ne kadar Türkçe ise de Türkçe'deki uğur ve uğursuzluk, bahtiyar ve bedbahtlık , mutluluk ve mutsuzluk kavramlarının karşılıkları değildir. Türkçe'de bu bağlamda ifade biçimleri yoktur. d) Amel defterleri sağından verilenler - amel defterleri solundan verilenler: *Bu şekildeki bir tercüme bizim de naklettiğimiz bazı rivayetlere dayanmaktadır. Ancak ilk dönemde bu tür bir anlama olmuş ise de rivayetlerden anlaşıldığı kadarıyla pek benimsenmemiştir. e) Sağ ashabı - sol ashabı: *Bu da tam olarak Türkçe bir ifade değildir ve herhangi bir fayda teinin etmekten uzaktır. g) Meymenetli olanlar - meymenetsiz olanlar: *Şeklindeki çeviri deyimlerin karşılığı olabilecek nitelikte olmakla beraber mütercimin tercihim yansıtan parantez içi ifade bizce tercümedeki güzelliği gölgelemektedir. *Ashab-ı meymene ve ashab-ı meş'eme deyimlerini en doğru şekilde tercüme eden görebildiğimiz kadarıyla Y. Öztürk 'tür. Çünkü Y. Öztürk 'ün tercümesi yukarıda naklettiğimiz makbul yorumlara son derece yakındır: 259Vakıa: 56/8 *İşte uğur ve mutluluk yaranı. Nedir uğur ve mutluluk yaranı?260Vakıa: 56/9. İşte şomluk ve bunalım yaranı. *Nedir şomluk ve bunalım yaranı? Bu iki terkibin tercümesi için farklı mülahazalar yapılabilir. Vakıa 8 : - Doğru dürüst olanlar.... - Yüksek makam sahipleri .... - Bahtiyar olanlar... vb Vakia 9: - Bedbaht olanlar. - Kötülüğe batanlar. - Düşük mertebe sahipleri...vb. Örnek : Vakıa 8 : Bahtiyar olanlar! Ne kadar da bahtiyardırlar. Vakıa 9 : Bedbaht olanlar! Ne kadar da bedbahttırlar.261 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 115-122. Ashâbu'l-Uhdûd: Uhdûd ve hadd , yerde olan, yere kazılan uzun hendek veya yarığa, ayrıca, kamçı ile dövülen kimselerin bedenlerinde yol, kan oturarak, moraran kamçı yerlerine de denir. *Mü'minleri, imanlarından vazgeçirmek için, içi ateş dolu hendekler hazırlayarak, bu hendeklerin içine atmışlardır. *Böyle hendek yaptıkları için bunlar Ashâb-ı Uhdûd 262Buruc: 85/4. ismini almışlardır. *Bunların, Yemen 'de, Necran 'da, Irak 'da, Şam 'da, Habeşistan 'da, İran 'da veya Yahudiler tarafından yapıldığına dair bazı rivayetler varsa da, Kur'ân bunların sadece vasıflarını ve yaptıklarını anlatmıştır. *Kısacası Ashâb-ı Uhdûd mü'minleri yakanlardır: 263 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66. (5690-5691) Ashâbu'l-Yemîn: Yemîn264 Vakıa: 56/27. iki mana ile açıklanabilir. 1-''' Kaderde sağ tarafta, güçlü, kuvvetli, iyi, dürüst, zengin bir ortam içinde yaratılmış, kendilerinin hiç bir çaba ve gayretleri olmadan kaderleri yaver kılınmış, işleri yolunda girmiş kimseler demektir. Bulundukları konumun kendi çabalarıyla hiçbir ilgisi olmayan kişiler için kullanılır. Örneğin peygamberlere vahiy verilmesi gibi. '2-' Yemin, ahd ve misak anlamındadır. Çünkü misak (fıtrî , yaratılış misakı, sözleşmesi) gereğince sözlerine sadık kalmış kimselerdir. Yaptıklarında sorumlu olmakla birlikte, çabalarına bağlı olmaksızın birçok nimet ve saadete erişenlerdir. Bunun örneği kişinin kendi başına çalışması ile bir toplum halinde çalışılması sonucu elde edilen başarı gibi. 265Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66-67. (5463-4565) Asıl : '''Asıl , ikindi ve akşam üzeri diye bilinmekle beraber, öğleden akşama kadarki zaman dilimine de denir. Âsim : Âsim ; koruyan, savan demektir. Âsin : Âsin ; değişen, kokan. Asr : Asr 266 Asr: 103/1. kelimesi, Kâmûs 'ta geçtiği üzere, isim olarak, dehr; gündüz ve gece, gündüzün zevalden evvel ve sonra iki tarafı gadat ve aşiy, bilhassa öğleden sonra güneşin kızarmasına kadar olan ikindi vakti vakitleri için kullanılır. *Reht aşiret, yağmur, masdar olarak da; hapsetmek, yasaklamak, vergi vermek, sıkıp suyunu çıkarmak anlamlarına gelir. *Bir şeyin özel bir zamanı için de, aynın harekât-ı selasiyesiyle "asr , ısr , usr " denir. Nitekim: "Cue ve lem yuhyii li asr *Name ve lem yenimu li asr " "Uyudu fakat vaktinde uyumadı" demektir. *Gündüze ve geceye, sabah ve akşama, "asran " denilir. *Lam -ı cins ile "el asr ", makamına göre bunların her birinin cinsine veya ıtlak halinde hepsine muhtemil olduğu gibi, lam-ı ahd ile de içlerinde muayyen birine, mesela bir ikindi vaktine veyahut herhangi bir şeyin belirli bir zamanına masruf olur. *Bundan dolayı dilimizde "asr " mutlak zaman, özellikle içinde bulunulan zaman, seksen veya yüz yıllık bir zaman dilimi anlamlarında kullanılmaktadır. *Rabbimiz Asr Sûresi'nde asra yemin etmiştir. *Bu suredeki kullanımında asr, kelimenin sahib olduğu manalarından birine tahsis edilmemiştir. *Bu nedenle bu ismin bütün manaları bu yemine dahil olur. *Bundan dolayı asr , asr diye tanımlanan her şeydir diye genel manasını vermek en doğrusudur. Asr: İsim olarak zaman gündüz gece, ikindi, aşiret, yağmur, topluluk, kalabalık; masdar olarak da, hapsetmek, tutuklamak, yasaklamak vergi vermek, sıkıp suyunu çıkarmak, mânâlarına gelir. İnsan ' ömrünün tamamı anlamına da gelmektedir. 267''Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 67-68. (6067-6068) Aşâ: 'Aşâ268Zuhruf: 43/36.'', gözde bir çeşit zaaf ve tavuk karası, karanlığı diye adlandırılan bir göz kusurudur. *Bir çeşit körlüktür. Fakat buradaki körlük "görmemezlikten gelmek" demektir, 269Zuhruf: 43/36. Aşiyy: Aşiyy270 Mü’min: 40/46, Sad: 38/31., öğleden sonra, akşama kadar, akşam üstü demektir. *Öğle ile akşam arasındaki zaman dilimi için kullanılır. 271Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 68. (4096) Atet: Kibirlendi, diklendi ve yüzçevirdi. Atîd: Atîd, hazır demektir. *Cevherî der ki: "Atîd , hazır olan şey" demektir. "Onlar için dayanaklar hazırladı"272Yûsuf: 12/31 mealindeki âyette bu mânâyadır. *Koşu için hazırlanmış ata, "Ferasun atidun" denir.273es-Sıhah, “Atede” maddesi. Atvâr: Atvâr; peşpeşe gelen çeşitli durumlar manasınadır. *Şâir şöyle der: Kişi, aşamalardan sonra gelen bir aşamada yaratılır.274Ebu Hayyan, Bahru’l-Muhit, 8/337 Âvâ: Onu, kendisini koruyacak kimsenin himayesine verdi. Avân: Avân, ne yaşlı, ne küçük, orta yaşta demektir. *Bir başka görüşe göre, bir veya, iki defa doğurmuş hayvan demektir. Avev: Âvev, iki şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Katmak/ilave etmek *"O kimseler ki, kattılar (âvev) (Nebi'yi ve muhacirleri kendilerine kattılar) ve yardım (o'na yardım) ettiler..."275Enfâl: 8/72 *"Öyleyken sizi kattı (âvâkum ) (Medine 'ye kattı)."276Enfâl:8/26 2. Varıp sığınmak *"Hani o kayaya varıp sığındığımız (aveynâ ) vakit..." 277Kehf: 18/63 *"O halde mağaraya varıp sığının (fa'vû )!"278Kehf: 18/16. Âyet: Âyet, alâmet ve delil demektir. Çünkü âyet, Allah'ın varlığını göstermektedir. *Ebu'l-Atâhiyye şöyle der: Hayret , ilâha nasıl isyan edilir? Veya inkarcı onu nasıl inkâr eder? Halbuki her hareket ettiriliş ve durduruluşta ebedî olarak onun şahidi vardır. Her şeyde onun birliğini gösteren bir delil vardır. *Âyet, lügatte açık alamet demektir. Duyularla ve akıl yürütme yolu ile bilinen şeyler için de kullanılır. *Türkçe'de "bellik", Farsça 'da "nişane" denilen işaretlere ve açıkça görünen şeylere denir. *Öyle ki kendiliğinden ayırt edilemeyen bir nesri anlayışlı bir kimse o sayede ayırt eder. Görünen şey anlaşılınca görünmeyen şeyi de onunla anlar. Bunlar hükümde eşittirler. *Bir yol arayan kimse eğer o yolun işaretlerini bilirse; onları gördüğü vakit yolu bulduğunu bilir. *Şu halde alamet zaten zahir ve açık demek olunca, ayet onun daha zahiri, daha açığı demek olur. *Mesela bir dağ alamet , işaret ise zirvesi bir ayet olur. Güneş, bir gündüz ayeti, ay ise bir gece ayetidir. Cami bir alamet ise minare onun bir ayetidir. Görüntüsünden dolayı yüksek bir binaya da ayet denilir. *Nitekim "Siz her tepeye bir bina kurup onunla eğlenir misiniz?" 279 Şuara:26/128 buyurulmuştur. Dilimizde de "koca bir alamet yapmış" tabiri bunu andırır. *Her şey alametiyle tanınır, her hakikat ayetiyle bilinir. Onun için insanların ilimdeki kabiliyyet ve mertebelerine göre kendisinde yapılacak tefekkür ve teemmül nisbetinde birbirinden farklı bilgi ve belgelerin hepsine de ayet denîr. *Mesela; "Her şeyde bir olduğuna delalet eden bir işaret vardır." beytinde ayet /işaret ifadesi bu anlamdadır. *Aynı şekilde "Bunda aklını kullanan toplumlar için işaretler/deliller var." 280Nahl: 16/12 ayeti ve benzer ayetlerdeki kullanımlarında ayet kelimeleri bu anlamdadır. *Demek ki ayet haddizatında zahir bir alâmet ise de, onun bir ayet ve alamet olması kabiliyet veya tefekkür ve sorgulaması eksik olan kimselere gizli kalabilir. *Mesela bir devletin bayrağı onun bir alamet ve ayetidir. Bir kimse o bayrağın hangi devlete ait olduğunu bilmezse yahut dikkat etmemiş ise onun bir alâmet olmasına halel gelmez. *'"Ayet "' kelimesinin manasında açık ve görünür olma anlamı olmakla birlikte, bu görünür olmanın derecelerine göre ayet bazen "beyyin" olmakla tavsif edilerek "âyâtün beyyinâtün" (apaçık ayetler) denilir. *'"Beyyin "' ışık gibi kendisi açık ve diğerini de mübeyyin kılan (açıklayan) manalar ifade ettiğine göre, bunun iki yönü vardır, Birisi, kendisi ve delaleti güneş gibi nazardan kaçmayacak kadar açık ve parlak bir beyyine olmasıdır. Mucizelere ayet veya beyine denilmesi bundandır. İkincisi kendisi apaçık olmakla beraber delâletini yalnız aklen değil, lisanen de ifade etmesi özelliğidir ki, bu her mucizede olmaz. İşte peygamberlerin kendileri, böyle birer ayet-i beyyine oldukları gibi, Kur'ân mucizesi de böyle bîr "âyât-i beyyinât'tır. *Kur'ân'da "ayet " kelimesi, yerine göre bu manalardan her birinde kullanılmıştır. Bunların hepsi lügatte , alameti zahire mefhumunun yani açık olan ayetlerin dereceleridir. *Bununla beraber Kur'ân'ın, harflerinden bir fasıla ile ayrılmış bölümlerinden her birine de ayet denilir ki, bunlar Kur'ân'ın nazmında bir bütün meydana getirirler. Yani her biri birer Kur'ân olan ayetlerdir. *İşte ayet kelimesinin şeriat örfündeki manası budur. *Dilimizde de en fazla bilinen manası budur. *Ayetlerin çoğunluğu bir veya birkaç cümleden oluşmuş, bağımsız bir kelamdır. *İçlerinde cümle oluşturmayan tek veya birleşik, özel birer sıfat gibi olanlar da vardır. *Mesela Fatiha'daki "er-rahmanir-rahîm " böyle bir ayettir. Bu bir cümle değil iki özel sıfattır. *Bu suretle ayetlerin kısası, ortası, uzunu ve her birinin kendine göre çeşitli dereceleri vardır. Fasıla harfleri de daima düzenli değildir. *Bazen özel, bazen özel olmayan, alenen görülmeyen farklarla birbirinden ayrılırlar. Bu gibi sebeplerden dolayı tertibi de, tevfikî (Allah'tan)dır. *Yani şiirin mısraı , secinin fıkrası gibi, yalnız dirayet (bilgi ve kavrayış ) ile tayin olunmazlar, rivayete bağlı olurlar. *Mesela "Ha, mim, ayn, sin, kaf"281Şura: 42/1-2. ayetlerinin iki ayet olduğu yalnızca dirayet ile bilinmez. *Daha sonra Kur'ân'ın ahkâm-ı ilahiyeden bir hüküm ifade eden her kısmına da ayet denilmektedir. *Mesela "kadınlara tesettür hakkında ayet vardır" denilir. Bu anlamda ayet, bazen bir ayet, bir ayette bir cümle, bir cümlede bîr bölüm/kayıd olabileceği gibi, bazen de birkaç ayet, bir kıssa, bir sûre bile olabilir. *Bu ayet, şu sebeple nazil oldu denildiği zaman, ayet bunun gibi kullanımlarda genellikle birkaç ayete şamil olur. *"Âyât " kelimesi kesin deliller, karşısında ciddi hiçbir söz söylenemeyen apaçık mucize demektir. *Kur'ân ayetlerine, ayet denmesi de bu mana ile ilgilidir. *Allahu Teâlâ'nın iki çeşit ayeti vardır; icad ve yaratılış kitabındaki fiilî ayetler, Kur'ân'daki ayetler. *Bunların ikisi de Allah'ın zâtına, sıfatlarına, hüküm ve iradelerine delalet ettiği için ayet ismini ahr. 282Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 68-70. (23) *Kur'ân termonolijisinin en önemli kavramlarından olan "âyet”in çoğulu “ây ” veya "âyat ”dır. Bu kelime, "açık alamet , işaret , iz , belirti , öğüt ve nişane " anlamında kullanılmaktadır. *Öte yandan bir şeyin tanınmasına sebep olan "emare" manasına da gelmektedir. *Her gerçek, âyetleriyle, alametleriyle bilinir. Bu bakımdan âyet, duyu organlarının düşünce ve akledilenlerin dışa vurmuş biçimlerini içine alır.283ez-Zerkânî, Muhammed b. Abdulazîm, Menahilu'l-İrfân fî Ulûmi'l-Kur'ân, Mısr; tsz., I, 333, 334; Ateş, Ahmed, "Âyet" mad., İ. A., II, 62, 64. *Dolayısıyla Kur'ân perspektifinden âyete baktığımızda âyetlerin, insanı, Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine kılavuzlayan, ona, Allah'a gidişinde iz ve işaretler veren her şey olduğu söyelenebileceği gibi, peygamberlerin hak olduğunu isbat ve iddia mahiyetinde olan mucizelere de âyet adı verilir.284 Ateş, a.g.m., II, 63. *'"Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında, gece ile gündüzün birbiri ardınca gelip gidişinde, aklıselim sahipleri için gerçekten açık ibretler (ayetler) vardır."'285Al-i İmrân: 3/190. Âyetin Kur'ân'daki anlamlan kısaca şöyle özetlenebilir: 1-''' Mucize : "İsrail oğullarına sor. Onlara nice apaçık âyetler verdik."286Bakara: 2/211. '2- 'Alamet : "Onun hükümdarlığının alameti, size sandığın gelmesidir."287Bakara: 2/211. '3-' İbret : "Elbette bunda bir âyet (ibret ) vardır. Fakat yine de ekserisi inanmaz."288Şu'ara: 26/158. '4- '''Hayrete bırakan görülmemiş iş: "Meryem'in oğlunu da annesini de âyet kıldık."289 ''Mü'minûn: 23/50. '5-' Delil : "Gökleri ve yeri yaratması, dillerinizin ve renklerinizin değişik olması da O'nun âyetlerindendir."290Rûm: 30/22. *Evren âyetlerle doludur. Güneş ve yıldızlar semanın direksiz oluşu, denizin insanların emrine sunulması, üzerinde gemilerin yürütülmesi, kuşların havada uçması, yerlerin yağmur yağınca canlanması, Allah'ın insanlara kendisini tanıtması açısından Kur'ân'da sunmuş olduğu âyetlerdendir, denebilir. '''Câhiliye şairlerinden Tarafa b. el-'Abd bir şiirinde bu kelimeyi kullanarak şöyle der: *"(Rüzgar ve yağmur) zamanla evlerin görünüşlerini değiştirdiler. Gerçekten zamanın olaylarına karşı bir garanti yoktur.”291Tarafa, a.g.e., s. 111. *Görüldüğü gibi burada âyet , alamet ve nişane anlamında kullanılmıştır. Istılah olarak âyet ; Kur'ân'ın her hangi bir sûresinde, başı ve sonu bulunan, bir veya daha fazla cümleden mürekkeb olan bölümdür.292Yıldırım, Suat, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Kur'ân İlimlerine Giriş, İst., 1985, s. 41 *Görüldüğü gibi İslâm'dan önceki dönemde, Arap dilini meydana getiren bedevi lisanında bu kelime ıstılahî anlamda kullanılmamıştır.293Izutsu, Kur'ân'da Allah ve İnsan, s. 128. Âyet, iki şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. İbret ' *"Biz Meryem'in oğlunu ve o'nun anasını bir âyet (ibret ) kıldık." 294 ''Mü'minün: 23/50 *"Neticede o'nu ve gemi arkadaşlarını necata çıkardık ve onu âlemler için bir âyet (ibret) kıldık." 295Ankebût: 29/15 *"Andolsun ki onu bir âyet olarak bıraktık. O halde var mı ders alan'?"296Kamer: 54/15 *"Şüphe yok ki şunda, îmân eden/edecek bir kavm için âyetler (ibretler) vardır." 297Nahl: 16/79 '2. 'Alâmet ' *"Onlar için bir âyet (‘alâmet ) de, zürriyetlerini o dolu gemide taşimamızdır." 298Yâsîn: 36/41 *"Sizi topraktan yaratması, sonra da beşer olup yayılmanız O'nun âyetlerindendir (Rabbin bir ve tek olduğunun alâmetlerindendir)." 299Rûm: 30/20 *"Göğün ve yerin O'nun emri (işi/fiili) ile durması da O'nun âyetlerindendir (Rabbin bir ve tek olduğunun alâmetlerindendir. Öyleyse, fiillerinden/sanatından hareketle O'nun vahdaniyyetini tanıyıp bilin)." 300Rûm: 30/25 *"Sizin için nefislerinizden eşler halketmesi de O'nun âyetlerindendir (Rabbin bir ve tek olduğunun alâmetlerindendir. -Öyleyse sanatından/fiillerinden hareketle O'nun vahdaniyyetini tanıyıp bilin)." 301Rûm: 30/21. Ayeynâ: '''Aciz kaldık. Bir kimse bir şeyi yapmaktan âciz kalınca, "Aye bihi " denir. *Geniş zamanı "Ya’yâ "dır. Ayn-i Hamie : Müfessirler, "ayn"i, su yani su gözesi, "hamie"yi balçıklı, "harrüye"yi ise "kızgın" diye tefsir etmişlerdir. *Bu anlamda balçıklı veya kızgın göze, kızgın balçıklı su kaynağı demek olur. *Burada su gözünden murad denizin ufuktaki gurub noktasıdır. *Güneşin batışı sırasında, denizin kırmızımsı bir hal olması anlatılıyor. 302''Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 70.'' (18/86). (3283) Azab: Azâb303 Nisa: 4/147., küfür ve küfranda ısrarın, ilahî emirlere muhalefetin bir neticesi ve bir ilahî hikmet meselesidir. *Allah'ın mülkünden çıkmak mümkün olmadığına göre azab da bunun neticesi olarak ortaya çıkar. *Bu netice, Hak ile batıl , hayır ile şer, husn ile kubh arasındaki farkı ortaya çıkarmak içindir. 304Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 70-71. (1504) Âzerahu: Onu kuvvetlendirdi, ona yardım etti ve destekledi, demektir. Azife: Âzife, kıyametin ismidir. *Kıyamet yakın olduğu için ona âzife denilmiştir. Bir şey yaklaştığında "Ezife’ş-şey’u " denir. *Azife 305Necm: 53/57., yaklaştı, yaklaşmak olan, yaklaşmakta bulunan demek olup kıyametin isimlerindendir. *Yani "iktarebetissaate" diye yaklaşmak vasfıyla vasıflandırılmış olan kıyamet günü demektir. *Ayrıca "azife ", yaklaşmakta olan felaket , ölüm saati veya ölümü aratan kıyamet saati, yahut hesabın görülüp, cezanın kesilip cehenneme girilmek üzere hazır beklenilen saate denir. 306 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (4151,4615) Azîz: Azîz; güçlü ve üstün olan, her şeye gücü yeten, kuvvetli, çok izzetli çok onurlu, galib , kahreder de asla mağlub edilmez demektir. Aziz, altı şekilde tefsir edilir: 1. Korunmuş, muafiyet sahibi, kendisine zarar verilemeyen, kuvvetli, dayanıklı *"Allah 'azizdir (Allah'a asla zarar verilemez), hakimdir." 307 Nisa: 4/158, 165; Feth: 48/17, 19 *"(Ebû Cehl 'e denilecek ki): "Tat bakalım, şüphesiz sen 'azîz (korunmuş/kendisine asla zarar verilemeyen) ve kerimsin!" 308Duhân: 44/49 *" 'Azîz (kuvvetli) olan zelîl olanı oradan çıkaracaktır." 309Münâfıkûn: 63/8 *"İzzeti (korunmayı, zarar görmemeyi) onların yanında mı arıyorlar?!" 310Nisa: 4/139 *"Kim izzet (korunmayı/zarar verilemeyecek konumda olmayı) irade ediyorsa..." 311Fâtır: 35/10 2. 'Azîm (pek büyük, pek azametli, değerli) *"Senin izzetine (azametine/büyüklüğüne) andederim ki onların hepsini iğva edeceğim." 312Sâd: 38/82 *"(Şuayb 'a dediler ki: "Hem sen, bize göre 'azîz (büyük, değerli) bir kimse de değilsin." 313 Hûd: 11/91 *"Fir'avn 'ın izzeti (azameti, büyüklüğü) hakkı için..." 314Şu’arâ: 26/41 *"Ora ahalisinin 'azîz (büyük şeref sahibi) olanlarını zelîl kılarlar." 315[Neml]: 27/34 *"Ey 'azîz (egemenlikte büyük/azametli kimse)..." 316Yûsuf: 12/78, 88 *"Azizin (egemenlikte büyük kimsenin) karısı..." 317Yûsuf: 12/30,51 3. Hamiyyet (kibir, gurur) *"İzzeti (hamiyyeti , kibri /gururu) onu günaha sürükler." 318 Bakara: 2/206 *"İzzet ve şikak (hamiyyet , kibir /gurur ve ihtilaf ) içindedirler." 319Sâd: 38/2 4. Ğalîz (sert, katı) *"Kâfirlere karşı izzetli (onlara karşı sert ve katı)..." 320Mâide: 5/54 5. Şiddetli, ağır, zor *"Sizin sıkıntıya uğramanız o'na 'azîz (-size duyduğu sevgiden ötürü-şiddetli, ağır/zor) gelir." 321Tevbe: 9/128 *"Şu, Allah'a göre 'azîz (şiddetli, ağır/zor) değildir." 322Îbrâhîm: 14/20 *"Ve şu, Allah'a göre 'azîz değildir." 323 Fâtır: 35/17 6. Azîz , kuvvetli/kuvvette şiddetli *"Bunun üzerine Biz de, (gönderdiğimiz iki kişiyi) üçüncü bir kişi ile 'azîz kılmıştık (o iki kişiyi güçlendirmiştik)."324 Yâsîn: 36/14 *Zuheyr b . Abbad , Yüce Allah'ın, "O sıra Biz onlara iki kişi göndermiştik (.....) *Bunun üzerine Biz de, (gönderdiğimiz o iki kişiyi) üçüncü bir kişi ile güçlendirmiştik" 325Yâsîn: 36/14 buyruğu hakkında şöyle demiştir: *Sözü edilen "iki kişi" ile, Yahya ve Yûnus ; "üçüncü kişi" ile de, havarilerin reisi Şem'un kasdedilmiştir.326 Bu, hiçbir delile dayanmayan indî bir iddiadan ibarettir. (Redaktör). Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 330-332. Azm: Azm327A’la: 87/2., azim, azimet, bir işin yapılmasına kalbin kesin karar vermesidir. *Yani, azimet , kesin ve sağlam bir şekilde kasd -ı teveccüh kılmaktır. *Gerçek bir sabır ve özenle çalışma diye tarif edilir. *Böyle bir azm ile yapılması îcab eden büyük hayırlı işlere ve ruhsat ciheti aranmayarak yapılması gerekli olan önemli farzlara, azimet , azim ve avazim denilir. *Sahirin, sihirbazın ukdesinde esas olan şer ve şeytanlığa karşılık gelen bir akd , kalb ile takip olunur. Bu azimettir. *Râgıb bunu şöyle tarif etmiştir. "O azimet bir ta'viz yani sığındırma efsunudur ki sanki sen onunla, şeytanın senin üzerinde iradesini gerçekleştirmesine akid yapmışsın. Onu bağlayıp düğümlemişsin gibi tasavvur olunur: 328 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (6386) Kaynaklar 1 Bayraktar Bayraklı, Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (6386) 2 Zariyat: 51/56 . [3[[] Muhammed Esed, Kur'ân Mesajı, III/1072, 38. dipnot.143]] . 4 Nesefî , Zariyat : 51/56 ayetini bu şekilde tefsir etmektedir. 5 Yusuf: 12/40. 6 İsra: 17/23 . 7 Bahr, 8/186 8 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 40-41. (4695) 9 Fussilet: 41/44 . 10 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 41. (4211-42 11 Bakara: 2/31 . 12 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 42-43. (315-316) 13 Necm : 53/50 . 14 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 43. (4613) 15 Dal ile. 16 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler , Ağaç Yayınları: 43-44. (3117) [ 17] Dat ile . 18 Nahl: 16/90 . 19 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 44. (1319) 20 Bakara: 2/219 . 21 Bakara: 2/219 . 22 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 44-45. (2218-2219, 604) 23 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 45. (4009) 24 Mâide: 5/30 25Mâide: 5/31 26 Nisâ: 4/12 27 Hûd: 11/50 28 A'râf: 7/85 ; Hûd: 11/84 ; Ankebût: 29/36 29 Şu'arâ: 26/106 30 Şu'arâ: 26/124 31Şu'arâ: 26/142 32Şu'arâ: 26/161 33 A'râf: 7/202 34 İsrâ: 17/27 35 Hucurât: 49/10 36 Sâd: 38/23 37 Hucurât: 49/12 38 Hicr: 15/47 . 39 Maide : 5/44 . 40 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 45. (1689-1670, 2511) 41 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46. (199) 42 Aydın a.g.e., s. 156; krş. Topaloğlu, Bekir, "Ahiret" mad., T.D.V.İ.A. İst., 1998, 1, 543. 43 Zuheyr, a.g.e., s. 18 . 44 Ebû Temmam, a.g.e., II, 304 . 45 Geniş bilgi için bkz. Topaloğlu, a.g.m., a.y. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 135-137. 46 Mü'minûn: 23/74 47Leyl: 92/13 [48Bakara: 2/102 [[Bakara]: 2/200 50 Zuhruf: 43/35 51 Kasas: 28/83 52 Şûrâ: 42/20 53 Zümer: 39/9 54 Ayetteki âhiret'in kabre ve kabirdeki münker-nekir sorgusuna delâlet ettiğini gösteren en ufak bir işaret bile yoktur. Bu, kendi fikrini Kur'ân'a yüklemekten başka birşey değildir. (Redaktör ). 55 İbrâhîm: 14/27 56 Sâd: 38/7 [[İsrâ]: 17/7 .Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 402- 403. 58Nebe: 78/23 , Kehf: 18/60 . 59 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46. (5542) 60 Kurtubî, 16/203 61 A'raf: 7/176 . 62 Ferra, Meani, 1955, c. 1, s. 399. 63 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 2, s. 176 64 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 1 s. 567. 65 İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz, s. 154. 66 Nt-saburi, Burhan, 1996, c. 1, s. 179. 67 Mülekhin, Garib, 1987, s. 145. 68 Beyzavi. 69 Kamus-ı Arabi Tercemesi. 70 Bilmen, D.İ.B., Koçyiğit. 71 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 71-73. 72 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 46-47. (4929-4930) 73 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 48. (2846) 74 Al-i Îmrân: 3/81 75 Mâide: 5/41 76 Tevbe: 9/104 77 Bakara: 2/48 78 En'âm: 6/70 79 Mukâtil Tefsiri'nde bu âyetle ilgili şunları söylüyor: Sen afv yolu*nu tut, Nebi'ye (s.a) hitaben, "Sana verdikleri sadakayı al, urf ile emret! buyurmakla birlikte, maksat, Nebi'ye (s.a) karşı cahillik ettiği sırada Ebu Cehl'in tutumudur. Daha sonra afv âyeti, Tevbe süresindeki âyet (muhtemelen 60 ya da 103. âyeti kasdetmektedir) ile neshedildi." 80 A'râf: 7/99 81 Yûsuf: 12/78 82 Yûsuf: 12/78 83 Yûsuf: 12/76 84 Mü'min: 40/5 85 Hûd: 11/102 86 Ankebût: 29/40 87 Mü'min: 40/5 88 Tevbe: 9/5 89 Nisâ: 4/89. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 323-325. 90 Mücadele: 58/19. 91 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 48. (3865) 92 Ra'd: 13/36 93 Hûd: 11/17 94 Sâd: 38/11 95 Meryem: 19/37 96 Zuhruf: 43/65 97 Sâd: 38/12-13 98 Âl-i Fir'avn'dan olan mü'min kişinin adı ile ilgili rivayetlerin tümü, aslıastarı olmayan İsrailiyattır. (Redaktör)] 99 Mü'min: 40/30-31. 100 Ahzâb: 33/20 âyetinin tefsirinde Mukâtil, Huzâlı Yezid b. Huneys'in Huzâ'nın bir kolu olan Benî Mustalık'ın başında hepsinin Ah*zâb ile birlikte geldiklerinden sözetmektedir. 101 Ahzâb: 33/10 102 Ahzâb: 33/20. 103 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 48-49. (5901, 5304) 104 Bahr, 8/486 105 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 49. (5841) 106 Maide: 5/1. 107 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 49. (1546) 108 Bakara: 2/75, Bakara: 2/44. 109 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 49-50. (566-568) 110 Nahl: 16/126. 111 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (4930) 112 İbn Manzür, a.g.e., IX, 255. 113 el-A'şâ, a.g.e., s. 165. 114 Bakara: 2/187. 115 Ûde, a.g.e., s. 226. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Ahmet Çelik, Kur’an Semantiği Üzerine, Ekev Yayınevi: 43-44. 116 Hud: 11/65. 117 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (5865) 118 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 50. (1092,347) 119 Kamer: 54/41 120 Mü'min: 40/46 121 Mü'min: 40/28 122 Kamer: 54/34 123 Hicr: 15/61 124 Hicr: 15/58-59 125 Hicr: 15/60 126 Âl-i İmrân: 3/33-34.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 354-355. 127 Necm: 53/55. 128 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 51. (4614) 129 Hacc: 22/11. 130 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 3 s. 147. 131 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 2 s. 470. 132 Nisaburi, Burhan, 1995, c. 2 s. 82. 133 Mülekkin, Garib, 1987, s. 260. 134 Sabuni,Safvet, 1995, c. 4 s. 122. 135 Celaleyn. 136 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 135-138. 137 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 51-52. (70-71, 3566) 138 Fâtiha: 1/2 139 Furkân: 25/1 140 Tekvîr: 81/27 141 Sâd: 38/87. 142 Bakara: 2/47 143 Duhân: 44/32 144 Câsiye: 45/16 145 Al-i İmrân: 3/42 146 Enbiyâ: 21/71 147 Sâffât: 37/79 148 Al-i İmrân: 3/97. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 276-278. 149 Meryem: 19/65 150 Zümer: 39/38 151 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 52-57. (18-31) 152 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 57. (657) 153 Hacc: 22/46 154 Bakara: 2/171 155 Fâtır: 35/19 156 Yûnus: 10/43 157 İsrâ: 17/70 158 Îsrâ: 17/72 159 Abese: 80/2 160 Nûr: 24/61 161 Feth: 48/17 162 Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 286-287. 163 Hümeze: 104/9. 164 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 57-58. (6095) 165 Yasin: 36/35; Yasin: 36/71. 166 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 4 s. 30. 167 Semerkan-âl, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 131. 168 Şura: 42/30 169 Nisaburi, Burhan,1996, c.2 s.219. 170 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 2, s. 906. 171 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 139-141. 172 Tevbe: 9/29. 173 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 58. (2507) 174 Nebe: 78/32. 175 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 58. (5545) 176 İbn Manzur, Lisânu'1-Arap “Anete” maddesi. 177 Tevbe: 9/98. 178 Yusuf: 12/2. 179 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 59-60. (2603-2604, 2843) 180 Yusuf: 12/2. 181 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 60. (2843-2844) 182 A’raf: 7/46. 183 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 60-61. (2166) 184 Bakara: 2/198. 185 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61. (722) 186 Ahkaf: 46/24. 187 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61. (4355) 188 A’raf: 7/55. 189 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 61-62. (2176) 190 Zümer: 39/74 191 Enbiyâ: 21/105 192 A'râf: 7/137 193 Enbiyâ: 21/71 194 Ankebût: 29/56 195 Nisâ: 4/97 196 Nisâ: 4/100 197 Ra'd: 13/41 198 Nisâ: 4/97 199 Enbiyâ: 21/44 200 Yûsuf: 12/55 201 Yûsuf: 12/21 202 Yûsuf: 12/80 203 Kasas: 28/4 204 Kasas: 28/5 205 Kasas: 28/6 206 A'râf: 7/128 207 A'râf: 7/129 208 Mü'min: 40/26 209 Mü'min: 40/29 210 Kehf: 18/94 211 En'âm: 6/38 212 Lokmân: 31/27. Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 257-260. 213 Hud: 11/7. 214 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 62. (2759) 215 Maide: 5/21. 216 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 62. (1642-1643) 217 Bahr, 8/430 218 Tekvir: 81/17. 219 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 62. (5619) 220 Kalem: 68/17 221 Kalem: 68/20 222 Kehf: 18/42 223 Ahkâf: 46/25 224 Hûd: 11/67 225 Mâide: 5/31 226 Kehf: 18/41 227 Al-i İmrân: 3/103 228 Fussilet: 41/23.Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 431-432. 229 Müslim, Sıyâm 1; Tirmizî, Savm 1. 230 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 63. (1762) 231 Hicr: 15/78. 232 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 63-64. (307) 233 Fil: 105/1. 234 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 64. (6098-6105) 235 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 64-65. (1761) 236 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (4398) 237 Yasin: 36/13. 238 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (4015) 239 Kehf: 18/9. 240 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (3225) 241 Vakıa: 56/9. 242 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 65. (4704) 243 Vakıa: 56/8. 244 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66. (4704) 245 Vakıa: 56/8, 9, 27, 38, 41, 90, 91; Beled: 90/18-19; Müddessir: 74/39. 246 Zemahşeri, Keşşaf, 1997, c. 4, s. 455-456. 247 Semerhandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 391. 248 Semerhandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3 s. 518. 249 Semerkandi, B. Ulum, 1996, c. 3, s. 391. 250 İsfahani, Müfredat, tsz, s. 553. 251 Mesela 90/19'da. 252 Esed, Mesaj, 1996, c. 3 s. 1103. 253 Mevdudi, Tefhim, 1986, c. 6 s. 88-89. 254 Mevdudi, Tefhim, 1986, c. 6 s. 89. 255 Beyzavi, Celaleyn, Medarik. 256 Celaleyn, Medarik. 257 Beyzavi, Celaleyn, Medarik. 258 Celaleyn, Medarik 259 Vakıa: 56/8 260 Vakıa: 56/9. 261 Abdulcelil Bilgin, Kur'an'da Deyimler ve Kur'an'ın Anlaşılmasındaki Rolü, Pınar Yayınları, İstanbul, 2003: 115-122. 262 Buruc: 85/4. 263 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66. (5690-5691) 264 Vakıa: 56/27. 265 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 66-67. (5463-4565) 266 Asr: 103/1. 267 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 67-68. (6067-6068) 268 Zuhruf: 43/36. 269 Zuhruf: 43/36. 270 Mü’min: 40/46, Sad: 38/31. 271 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 68. (4096) 272 Yûsuf: 12/31 273 es-Sıhah, “Atede” maddesi. 274 Ebu Hayyan, Bahru’l-Muhit, 8/337 275 Enfâl: 8/72 276 Enfâl:8/26 277 Kehf: 18/63 278 Kehf: 18/16. 279 Şuara:26/128 280 Nahl: 16/12 281 Şura: 42/1-2. 282 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 68-70. (23) 283 ez-Zerkânî, Muhammed b. Abdulazîm, Menahilu'l-İrfân fî Ulûmi'l-Kur'ân, Mısr; tsz., I, 333, 334; Ateş, Ahmed, "Âyet" mad., İ. A., II, 62, 64. 284 Ateş, a.g.m., II, 63. 285 Al-i İmrân: 3/190. 286 Bakara: 2/211. 287 Bakara: 2/248. 288 Şu'ara: 26/158. 289 Mü'minûn: 23/50. 290 Rûm: 30/22. 291 Tarafa, a.g.e., s. 111. 292 Yıldırım, Suat, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Kur'ân İlimlerine Giriş, İst., 1985, s. 41. 293 Izutsu, Kur'ân'da Allah ve İnsan, s. 128. 294 Mü'minün: 23/50 295 Ankebût: 29/15 296 Kamer: 54/15 297 Nahl: 16/79 298 Yâsîn: 36/41 299 Rûm: 30/20 300 Rûm: 30/25 301 Rûm: 30/21. 302 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 70. (18/86). (3283) 303 Nisa: 4/147. 304 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 70-71. (1504) 305 Necm: 53/57. 306 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (4151,4615) 307 Nisa: 4/158, 165; Feth: 48/17, 19 308 Duhân: 44/49 309 Münâfıkûn: 63/8 310 Nisa: 4/139 311 Fâtır: 35/10 312 Sâd: 38/82 313 Hûd: 11/91 314 Şu’arâ: 26/41 315 Neml: 27/34 316 Yûsuf: 12/78, 88 317 Yûsuf: 12/30,51 318 Bakara: 2/206 319 Sâd: 38/2 320 Mâide: 5/54 321 Tevbe: 9/128 322 Îbrâhîm: 14/20 323 Fâtır: 35/17 324 Yâsîn: 36/14 325 Yâsîn: 36/14 326 Bu, hiçbir delile dayanmayan indî bir iddiadan ibarettir. (Redaktör). Mukâtil b. Süleyman, Kur’an Terimleri Sözlüğü, İşaret Yayınları: 330-332. 327 A’la: 87/2. 328 Mehmet Yaşar Soyalan, Elmalılı Tefsirinde Kur’ani Terimler ve Deyimler, Ağaç Yayınları: 71. (6386) İLİM BİR NOKTA İDİ CAHİLLER ONU ÇOĞALTTI İNSANLAR VAV GİBİ DOĞAR BİRAZ DOĞRULDUKLARINDA KENDİLERİNİ ELİF ZANNEDER HER ŞEY ELİFLE DÖNÜYOR ELİFE DÖNÜYOR KORKAKLIKTA AR İLERLEMEKTE ŞEREF VE İTİBAR VAR İNSAN KORKMAKLA KADERDEN KURTULAMAZ Biz, nice memleketler helak etmişizdir ki, onlara baskınımız gece yatarlarken veya gündüz uyurken gelmiştir. (Araf-4) Kategori:KTF Kategori:Kur'an Terimleri Fihristi